The Covered Past
by Meagan and Sasha
Summary: The Women Loved by Two Men: Revamped with MWPP time only! Journey with a young witch as she discovers who she is as she travels to Hogwarts, makes friends and eventually finds love as the mysterious Voldermort slowly rises to power...please read & review.
1. The First Day

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hello again. Welcome to the newly remodeled, edited and re posted story. This particular story will be featuring our heroine Lizzie with her family and friends with their adventures through Hogwarts, the first war and somewhat beyond. When first writing "The Women Loved by Two Men" we really had two stories, a MWPP and POA time line. While it was interesting seeing how much Lizzie had changed between the two, keeping up with it all and making sure everything panned out and one side didn't reveal something too soon, was certainly becoming quite difficult. We were also thinking that our readers were also finding hard to keep up with it as well. So the story got deleted.

However, the story has not been abandoned! We have come up with another plan. As the original title, "The Women Loved by Two Men" fit the entire sage so perfectly between Lizzie and Jamie and Sirius and Remus, we didn't want to throw it away. So that same title is now the overall name of the series of stories with each story having its own name. So, for now the plan is that this story will go somewhere beyond the first war. The second story (which was the "present" of the previous story) will cover POA and GOF. The third story will have OOTP, HBP and DH and maybe a little beyond. (Sorry but first and second year still won't be written.) And if this doesn't make sense to anyone but us, please feel free to drop us a line!!! We love to hear from you!!

So we will let you get to your reading now!! Enjoy!

**Chapter One: "The First Day"**

_Lizzie finished preparing the tea and biscuits, setting them on the tray, hearing the male laughter floating through part of her house. Smiling to herself that times had become happy again, she carried the tray back into the living area._

"_It's about time. I'm famished." Sirius Black was stretched out onto the floor, flipping through some old photos. _

_Remus Lupin, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes, accepted the tea cup Lizzie handed to him. "Thank you."_

"_At least one of you has manners." Lizzie remarked as she sat down into a big arm chair, curling her legs beneath her._

_Sirius pretended to fake innocence as he munched on a biscuit, quickly changing the subject. "I still can't believe we used to be that young."_

_Remus laughed sipping his tea as Lizzie looked down at the pictures as Sirius flipped through the old book. _

"_That was so long ago." Lizzie mused, bitting into a biscuit herself. "Did it even happen?"_

_They all shared a laugh, remembering the early carefree days of Hogwarts._

"_Of course that was when we all met." Sirius was saying. "And I saved a damsel in distress."_

_Remus laughed and rolled his eyes. Some things just never grew old._

"_I." Lizzie huffed, clearly 'offended.' "Was never a damsel in distress and never will be."_

_The two men looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Lizzie sat there for long moments with her arms folded across her chest, but a smile slowly started to spread across her lips as they recounted that wonderful day..................................................._

_

* * *

  
_

"Now, dear, have a good time at Hogwarts." Lizzie's mother, Jacquelyn Wellington, told her at King's Cross. "Don't get into too much trouble and do all of your homework."

Lizzie tried not to roll her eyes as she hugged her mother goodbye for she was more than ready to start Hogwarts. After all she'd grown up in a wizarding family and her older brother Matthew was a fifth year. "It's going be fine Mum."

Teary eyed, Jacquelyn let go of her only daughter. "Guess you two better be on your way. The train will be leaving soon."

"Bye honey. Have fun." She hugged her Father goodbye then followed her brother through the wall and onto the 9 3/4 platform, their parents following them through.

Lizzie's eyes grew wide at all the kids and parents milling around a long train.

"Come on, let's get you settled." Matthew said pulling his sister away from their teary eyed parents. "I've got some friends to meet."

"Oh, I just feel so special." Lizzie drawled out, her words dripping in sarcasm, but gave one last smile and wave to her parents as the two kept going toward the train.

Matthew just glared at her. "Embarrass me in front of my friends and I'll hex you."

Lizzie grinned evilly. "Now why would I do that?"

Her brother just rolled his eyes and helped her drag her trunk on board the train and into an empty space. Then he put his next to hers. "Go on and find a compartment. I'll see you around."

Lizzie watched her brother saunter off, soon joining a group of kids and heading down the train corridor. Not wanting to follow him, she headed in the other direction, trying to find a compartment to sit in.

However, before she could find one, someone knocked her down to the ground.

"Out of my way you muggle loving pure blood traitor." Lizzie pushed her hair out of her face to see Lucius Malfoy staring down at her with a snarl on his lips. Though she was just starting Hogwarts, she was familiar with most wizarding families and knew their families never got along.

She started to stand up, trying to come up with a strong retort when a cold voice spoke from behind her. "Didn't think you'd stoop low enough to knock down a girl Malfoy."

"What's it to you Black?"

Lizzie watched as the two glared at each other before Malfoy stalked off.

"You okay?" The dark haired boy asked her, concern showing in his grey eyes.

She stared at him for a moment and wondered why a Black was defending her. "I can take care of myself thank you very much."

The boy's mouth nearly dropped open in shock as Lizzie pushed him out of her way and continued to walk down the corridor.

She stopped only when she found someone she actually knew, James Potter. Now, they weren't always the best of friends especially since she seemed to be the test subject of his pranks, but since their parents were Aurors they'd known each other for most of their lives. He could be a prat, but she remembered more than one time when they kept each other company when their parents were called out in the middle of the night on duty.

"Hey James. Can I come in?" She eyed the room to find Potter with another girl who looked to be a first year as well.

"Sure Lizzie." James smiled at her. He seemed to be in a good mood today. "I've actually been wondering where you've been."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and sat down, not wanting to go into the Malfoy event. "My brother was just being a prat again."

James laughed as the two girls introduced each other.

"I'm Lizzie Wellington."

"Amy Hilling." The other girl smiled. "How do you two know each other?"

"Our parents work together." James answered as he watched several girls walk by their compartment.

"So we see each other quite frequently." Lizzie was about to continue when the door slid open.

"Well, well, well, my damsel in distress." The compartment door had slid open again, revealing Sirius Black as he stood there casually, a smile on his lips.

"A damsel? I don't see a damsel." Lizzie, more than annoyed at seeing him again, turned to Amy. "Do you see a damsel in distress?"

Before a quite confused Amy could formulate an answer, James spoke up. "Lizzie what is he talking about?"

"Malfoy knocked her down." Sirius said, sitting down. "And I being a gentleman, went to her rescue."

Lizzie glared at him. "I could have taken care of it myself mister."

Sirius just looked at her. "Like you could have decked Malfoy."

James burst out laughing. "Actually, I wouldn't put it past her. She can take care of her herself quite nicely."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "And you've actually punched someone before?"

Lizzie smiled. "Directly in the face, no. But I do have an older brother that has taught me a few things. Would you like me to demonstrate them to you?"

"Ah, no thanks." Sirius immediately changed the subject. "So, who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

The girls giggled and Lizzie felt like she won a victory.

______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the train ride sped by and before they knew it, they'd changed into their robes and were ready to disembark.

"First years." A large man was calling toward the front of the train, holding a large lantern in his hands. "First years this way."

The four of them threaded their way through the students and somehow managed to follow the giant, who later introduced himself as Hagrid, to the pier where boats awaited them.

"After you, ladies." Sirius bowed gallantly as he and James helped both Lizzie and Amy into their boat.

"Wow." Amy looked across the lake, the huge castle lighting up the night sky. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

The three others followed her gaze, shaking their heads, in awe of what awaited them there.

Once they arrived, all in one piece and just a bit wet, Hagrid led them through the castle and stopped them as a stern looking witch greeted them. The professor went on to explain about the houses, points and the sorting. Then she turned and led them all inside of the room she called the Great Hall. Lizzie and Amy walked side by side, in awe of the open ceiling, lite with floating candles. It certainly was more exquisite than she heard.

Lizzie and Amy watched as the students started to get called up to be sorted. Sirius Black being among one of the first, was sorted into Gryffindor, much to everyone's surprise.

Lizzie sighed and waited, well knowing she would be last and after everyone else had been sorted she heard her name being called. "Elizabeth Wellington."

Straightening her shoulders, she marched up to the chair and sat down, feeling every eye on her as the hat was placed upon her head.

Then she heard a voice speaking. "Ah, Miss Wellington, strong and brave you are, much like your older brother. But you're also kind, compassionate and very loyal to all of those around you. A mind ripe for learning, but you can still get into much trouble. Not any easy decision of where to place you. You would do well in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but I believe Gryffindor would be the best place to put you."

Once the hat yelled Gryffindor, she hopped off the chair and ran to the empty spot next to Amy, glad that she knew one of the girls in her year. Then they all listened to the announcements about the new year and places the students should not be getting into. She had a funny feeling that Potter and Black just might do some of those things, getting all of them into loads of trouble.

"Now, tuck in." Professor Dumbledore said and piles of food appeared on the table.

"Finally." Amy said, reaching for a piece of chicken. "I'm starved."

"You're telling me." Lizzie said, filling her own plate as well. "That sorting took forever. I hate going last."

Amy nodded, her mouth full of food.

Lizzie giggled and looked down the table to see her older brother chatting with some of his friends. They smiled at each other and then Lizzie turned back to her food.

"First years, all follow me." A young boy and girl called out after they finished eating. "We're going to show you to the Gryffindor tower."

Lizzie hopped up, soon followed by Amy. The prefects as they called themselves, pointed out basic castle directions as they made their way through it.

"Just watch out for the stairs since they like to move."

"Goodness gracious." Amy breathed besides her as they looked up.

"Don't dawdle. Follow me." One of the prefects said, catching the girls' attention as they came to the Gryffindor painting. "The password is chocolate frogs."

As on command the painting swung open and the prefects led them into a large room full of chairs, couches and tables. Several fireplaces, brightly glowing with red flames, dotted across the room.

"The girls dorms are on the left and boys is on the right. Your belongings are already in your rooms. Please make sure you are on time for breakfast. You will be given your timetables then. Have a good night."

Lizzie, Amy and two other girls started up the left stair case and soon entered a room with four poster beds.

"Home sweet home." Lizzie choose a bed and drug her trunk over to it.

"I guess we'd better introduce ourselves." A red head said as she opened her own trunk. "I'm Lily Evans."

Lizzie and Amy introduced themselves, and soon meet their other dorm mate, Alice Crantiz.

The girls talked about what their first day at Hogwarts would be like before finally falling asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Lizzie groaned as she heard Alice's alarm going off. She buried her head beneath her pillow, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Is it morning already?" She heard Lily murmur from her own bed. "Five more minutes."

The other girls giggled and they all eventually got out of their warms beds and dressed for the day. Once they were all presentable, the four girls left the room, heading for the Great Hall.

They were about done eating when Professor McGonagall started handing out their time tables. Lizzie was pleased to see that she shared most of her classes with her new friends. And they were about halfway to their first class when she heard a voice calling her name. "Lizzie, wait up."

She turned and frowned as Sirius Black ran towards her. "What do you want Black?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry about what happened on the train yesterday. I stepped in, not cause you can't defend yourself, but I have an idea of what Malfoy could have done to you. He's a big git."

Lizzie was impressed. Not by the words, but the guts that it took him to admit it to her and in a hallway full of people that were trying not to listen to their conversation. "That's alright. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Shall we declare a truce then?" Sirius suggested, smiling.

"Of course, just as long as you let me defend myself." Lizzie stuck out a hand. "Until I call for help."

"As you wish my lady." Sirius took her hand into his own before kissing the top of it. "I'll always be at your lady's beck and call."

Lizzie pulled her hand away from his, trying not to laugh. "Throw out that oozing charm and I think you and I can be friends."

Sirius grinned again. "Charm? So I'm charming?"

"Shut it Black and go to class." Lizzie said as she started to walk down the hallway again, trying to find Lily, Amy or Alice.

"Actually we're going to same class." Sirius fell into step besides her. "I'll just go with you."

Lizzie tried not to roll her eyes as they followed the others into their first History of Magic class.

________________________________________________________________________

"We got out of bed for that?" Amy asked Lizzie, Lily and Alice as they headed toward their first Potion class. "That nearly put me back to sleep."

Lizzie laughed as Lily asked. "What were you and that boy talking about before class?"

Lizzie shrugged, still not quite sure what to think about Sirius Black. "Nothing much. Another student, a Slytherin, knocked me down in the hallway on the train ride. I was about to handle it when Sirius did it for me. I wasn't too happy about it either."

"Being knocked down or being rescued?"

"Both I guess, but it wasn't a big deal and I didn't get as much as a bruise." Lizzie said as they headed down several flights of stairs. "I almost forgot about it before Sirius apologized for it."

The other girls let the subject drop as they arrived in the dungeons and entered the Potions classroom. The four girls filed into a row with Lizzie sitting in the middle. So, she turned to boy sitting next to her, who looked quite shy, his face nearly buried in a book. "Hi, I'm Lizzie Wellington."

The boy smiled slightly, lowering his book a little. "Remus Lupin."

"I will have absolute quiet when I'm teaching." A somewhat short, but pudgy wizard came to stand at the front of the classroom, interrupting their introductions, introducing himself as Professor Slughorn. "Now, for the first few lessons, we'll be going over the basics of brewing potions. And then maybe by the end of the week, I'll allow you to actually brew one."

Lizzie sighed. This class was going to be worse than the last one! And she had somewhat of an interest in the subject. Hopefully this teacher wouldn't ruin it for her. Besides her she heard Remus mutter underneath his breath. "Allow us to?"

She tried not to giggle too loudly as she drew out her parchment and quill, ready to take notes.

The rest of the day flew by pretty fast and they soon started their second day of classes, which included their first flying lesson. The one thing Lizzie dreaded more than ever.

"Are you alright?" She heard Lily ask her as they made their way outside and onto the Quidditch pitch. "You're looking a little green."

Lizzie took in a deep breath, hoping the fresh air would help her churning stomach. "Not really. I hate flying."

"You've flown before?" Lily asked in amazement. Being muggle born such things were new to her.

Lizzie managed a nod. "A bit. My older brother took me up on his broom a few years ago. It wasn't bad at first, but then he started to dive, and doing all sorts of twists and turns. It was making me sick and I yelled at him to stop, but he didn't. Though when I nearly fell off, he landed that stupid broom. Mum and Dad grounded him for nearly a month."

"How awful." Lily rubbed her back comfortingly.

Lizzie sighed. "I've never been on one since."

"You're going to have to get on one today though. I don't think you're going to get out of it."

Lizzie straightened her shoulders, trying to give herself some confidence. "I know."

Lily smiled at her friend as they came up to the others, gathered around the teacher, all anxious to start.

The class soon started and things were going okay and Lizzie had even managed to call her broom to her. Though when the teacher told them to mount their brooms, she felt her stomach start to churn again.

"It's alright Lizzie, I'll stay by you." Lily smiled at her as some of the boys were already lifting off the ground.

"T...h...an....k..... yo....u." Lizzie tried to speak but she wasn't quite sure if Lily understood what she was saying.

Lizzie managed to hover a few feet above the ground before the teacher told them to come down. And she was more than relieved when the bell rang.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Lily asked in a motherly tone as the two girls slowly left, soon joined by Alice and Amy.

"I'm still alive." Lizzie said as she could hear the boys whining that they didn't get to fly any higher.

"Don't feel bad." Alice said. "I don't like it much either."

Lizzie felt better as they started for their next class, though she knew her stomach might not be wanting to have much lunch in another hour or so. "At least I'm not the only one."

________________________________________________________________________

"So, sis, how's your first week going?" Matthew asked her as they met up in the hallway after classes on Friday.

Lizzie's mouth drew into a smile. Even though the thought of flying still made her nauseous, she wasn't going to miss the chance to tease her brother. "Fine, except I hate flying. And I wonder why."

Matthew grimaced. He still felt bad about that. He never thought one time would give her a deep fear of flying. "I'm sorry Lizzie. I never meant for that to happen. I was a kid who didn't know much better."

"And I'm still paying for it."

"I've apologized nearly every week since then. What can I do to get you to shut it about it?" He loved his sister and regretted that action, but it was years ago.

"Get me out of flying lessons and bring me chocolate frogs from your Hogsmeade trips and I won't mention it again."

"That's blackmail Lizzie."

Lizzie grinned. "Not quite, you still owe me."

"I can get the frogs, but I'm not sure what I can do about the flying lessons, but I'll try."

"That'll do for now." Lizzie's grinned turned evil.

"I will get you for this." Matthew's was equally evil.

Lizzie saw her friends heading toward the Great Hall for dinner. "We'll see." She turned to leave, but Matthew grabbed her arm.

"I heard what happened on the train." Concern was showing in his eyes. "Be careful Lizzie, Malfoy isn't one to mess with. Same goes with Black."

"Sirius is in our house. He won't hurt me. And I can take care of myself anyway."

Matthew studied her for a moment before speaking. "I know you can. I've had the bruises to prove it too, but be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Lizzie smiled. "I'll be careful, I promise."

He squeezed her arm. "Good and if anything else does happen, tell me and I'll take care of Malfoy."

Lizzie was about to say that she could take care of it, but the look in his eyes told her any argument would be pointless. "Don't worry, I'll tell you."

He let go of her arm. "You'd better go eat. I've got to go study."

"Have fun." Lizzie said before he walked down the hallway towards the library. Then she headed into the Great Hall and joined her friends for dinner.

______________________________________________________________________________

During the next few weeks, Lizzie very much enjoyed her classes and got to know some more of the kids, including Remus and another boy named Peter Pettigrew. And true to his word, Matthew somehow got her out of flying lessons and then later brought her lots of chocolate frogs and other candies on the first Hogsmeade trip. And true to her word, she didn't mention the flying incident again. It was a bit disappointing that she couldn't lord it over him anymore, but getting out of flying lessons very much proved to be worth it.

"Hey Lizzie, you coming?" Amy's voices called out to her as she and the others were leaving the room. "Dinner's starting in just a few minutes."

"I'm coming." Lizzie set down the book she was reading and followed her friends from the room, suddenly extremely happy to be at Hogwarts.


	2. The First Prank

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**Chapter Two: "The First Prank"**

"Lizzie, come on." Lizzie stuffed the books she needed for her morning classes into her bag as she heard Amy calling from the doorway. "We'll be late."

"Like Professor Ghost is going to care." Lizzie retorted as Amy and Alice giggled.

Then the four girls made their way down to the History of Magic classroom.

Lizzie sighed and stared out the window as the teacher went on and on about who knows what. She watched as the wind blew around the leaves that had fallen to the ground. She still couldn't believe that it was already nearing Halloween. Between classes, homework, watching Quidditch games, avoiding Slug Club meetings and hanging out with friends the semester was really beginning to go by quickly.

* * *

"Hi Remus." Lizzie greeted him as she sat down next to him just before Potions class was about to start. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale."

He managed a small smile. "I'm fine."

Lizzie didn't quite believe it, but the class was starting, not giving her the chance to ask and he quickly left once the bell rang.

"Is Remus okay?" Lily asked as they left class together.

"I don't know. He looked awfully pale. I wanted to talk to him about it, but he left to quickly."

"His mum is sick." Sirius Black and James Potter came up besides them as they headed toward the Great Hall for their morning break.

"Well, that explains it then." Lily said, annoyed that the boys had interrupted their conversation.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lizzie asked, concerned for her friend.

James nodded. "She has some sort of condition that leaves her sick quite often. He explained it to us. So he goes to visit her about once a month and helps out his family."

"But he was here this last weekend."

The boys shrugged. "He just heard she'd gotten sick again this morning and I guess he'll go visit her this coming weekend."

Lizzie frowned. That explained why he wasn't looking too good right now, but why did he visit his sick mother in the middle of the school week last month?

Remus' pale face stayed with Lizzie throughout most of that day and well into the evening. She was studying in the library, trying to keep her mind occupied, but she kept going back to Remus. Mainly what was wrong with his Mother and how they could help him.

When she realized that it was starting to get late, Lizzie gathered up her things, threw them into the bag and left the library. As she walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, the halls were quite deserted, giving her much time to think.

Then when she started to head towards the stairs that led to her dorm, a lone figure emerged from the shadows. Lucius Malfoy.

"Please let me by." She said very firmly as he blocked her path. It had been quite a day and she didn't want to get into trouble now.

"Why should I?" He sneered, his lips curling up. "You'll be too fun to play with."

Lizzie took a step back, her mind racing at what her options were. She nearly started cursing at herself when she suddenly realized her wand was still in her dorm room. "Let me go Malfoy."

He grabbed her upper arms. "Why should I?"

Lizzie squirmed wildly in his tight grasp, but it didn't do any good.

"Now I'll show you where your place is Wellington."

Lizzie tried to keep her face neutral as she could feel herself start to shake with fear as the grips on her arms were becoming painful.

"You're no better than a house elf except I can play with you a bit more."

Not liking the evil look in his eyes, Lizzie knew she had to do something. Now. So she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could causing Malfoy's grasp on her to loosen. Lizzie scrambled away from him. "Hands off jerk."

Malfoy was furious. "That's it Wellington." With that he pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at her.

Lizzie brazed herself for the curse or spell that would hit her, but just as Malfoy opened his mouth another voice called out.

"Expelliarmus." Lizzie felt her knees go weak in relief. Matthew would save her.

Matthew strode forward, wand out, as Malfoy's wand fell to the ground. "If I ever hear about you hurting my sister again, you'll have me to deal with." He pushed his wand at Malfoy's throat. "Stay away from her."

Malfoy scowled, though he knew he was defeated, this time at least. "Whatever Wellington."

Matthew pushed him down the hallway before turning to his sister. He drew Lizzie into his arms and then escorted her to the dorm.

* * *

"How's your mother?" Lily asked a bit of motherly concern showing in her voice as they gathered around Remus on Monday morning.

Lizzie was still a bit upset and worked up about the Malfoy incident, but at least Remus' return had preoccupied her.

"She's doing much better." Remus smiled a bit tiredly, breaking her thoughts. "I'd better get to the library. I've got some catching up to do. Didn't get a lot of homework done this weekend."

The girls let him go off and then Lily glanced over to Lizzie, who watched Remus climb through the portrait.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "That there is something else going on?"

"Bingo." Lily said, then glanced around at the others in the common room. "Let's talk about it later."

Lizzie nodded and turned back to her books, but her mind was still wondering what was up with Remus Lupin.

* * *

"Amy just told me that the rumors saying that Malfoy nearly attacked Lizzie close to three days ago was true." Sirius ran up the stairs and straight into their dorm room where James sat on his bed, reading.

James immediately threw down his book, scowling. "Stupid git. We shouldn't leave her alone. She'll get hurt one of these days."

"Amy and I are already talking about making sure that she isn't alone for a while and that older brother of hers will do a lot I expect." Sirius paused in his pacing and then turned to back to James, a smile growing on his lips. "But I want revenge."

James certainly felt the same way and leaned forward. "Well, mate, do you have a plan?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment before musing out loud. "He loves his hair. I wonder if we could somehow dye it some strange color."

James grinned. He'd actually done this before. "There is a potion that we can brew and then make sure he drinks it and surprise Malfoy has dyed hair."

"Can we get the ingredients? And how long does it take to do?"

The boys laughed together before starting to work on their plan to prank Malfoy. During the next few days, when they could the two boys snuck around and found the necessary ingredients for the brew. And then waiting for it to take effect.

"What have you two been up to?" Remus asked as James and Sirius were working on the potion.

"Nothing."

Remus just looked at them. "Then why are you brewing a potion in the loo?"

The two glanced at each other before Sirius answered. "We're getting back at Malfoy for trying to hurt Lizzie. We're going to dye his hair." Sirius laughed. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Not if you get someone else into trouble." Remus stated. "You follow that plan and everyone might think that Matthew or even Lizzie was behind it because of what happened the other day and on the train."

"But Malfoy needs to pay for what he could have done to her."

"You still can get your revenge. Just do it in a way that takes the blame off of certain parties."

James and Sirius looked interested in what Remus was getting at. "You mean prank the entire dorm instead of just Malfoy?"

Remus smiled. "That would be much better."

"Ya." Sirius grinned evilly. "We'll dye all their hair."

James glanced down at the potion. "It will take a few more days to add to the brew, but we can certainly pull it off."

The boys grinned at each other. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Several days later, once the potion was finally completed, and shortly before dinner, Sirius, James and Remus were ready to put their final step into action. James drew out his inherited invisibility cloak and the three boys left the dorm heading toward the kitchens. Once in an empty hallway the three of them vanished under the cloak and entered the kitchen. (They had learned the secret entrance to the kitchens from an older friend.)

Once inside the kitchens, the house elves were hard at work completing dinner. Though they were always very organized, already dividing up the food into five areas which included the head table and the four dorms. They were also labeled. The boys crept along, making no noise and while no one was looking, they poured the prepared potion into the canisters of pumpkin juice.

Smiling widely, the boys left and all headed into the Great Hall for dinner, no one the wiser. All they had to do now was wait for the potion to take affect. And suddenly the three friends couldn't wait till morning.

After dinner, the boys went back to the dorm, finishing their homework, making sure to keep low and not cause any trouble. So, when the boys entered the Great Hall the next morning, snickering met their ears. Being as casual as they could, they headed to the Gryffindor table, noting with pure pleasure that the Slytherin table was a mutli-color rainbow. And best yet, Malfoy's hair was a puke green.

The majority of them were quite embarrassed, ate quickly and left. Of course Professor Dumbledore asked for the guilty party to come forward or they would find them and punish them accordingly. Though they had a feeling that the staff hadn't a clue as to who actually did it.

However, a little down the table, Lizzie almost took pleasure from seeing Malfoy's reactions to his green hair. She smiled down at the boys for seemingly knowing that they were the ones behind it as she knew for a fact James had done this before.

It wasn't that much later when they were all starting to leave when Matthew and Brian, the fifth year Gryffindor prefect, came over to Lizzie and the boys were close enough where they heard the conversation.

"Lizzie, by chance did you have anything to do with this morning's events?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No."

Brian leaned forward. "If you do hear it, please let them know that they are in trouble."

"Sure." Lizzie tried her best not to grin. Seeing all of Slytherin with dyed hair was too funny, especially Malfoy.

"Just be on your guard." Matthew said before the two boys left the hall.

All was quiet for a moment until the girls started to leave.

"You go on. I think I dropped my potions notes." Lizzie waved the others off. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright." Lily said, eyeing the boys a bit before following Amy and Alice from the hall.

"Thanks guys." She smiled at them before dropping her voice to barely above a whisper. "Malfoy's especially."

With that she turned and left, an extra spring in her step.

James, Sirius and Remus watched them leave before one of them whispered. "Does this mean that she's not turning us in?"

"I think that's a safe conclusion." Remus said as they left the Great Hall.

And because they didn't want to cause anymore waves, the three remained pretty quiet until they reached the dorm room.

"Yes." James punched the air with his fist once they entered their dormitory. "Did you see the look on his face?"

Sirius threw back his head, laughing. "That was perfect."

"And Lizzie seemed to enjoy it as well and she isn't getting into trouble for it."

"And we owe that all to you." James bowed toward Remus. "The staff doesn't know who did it and most likely won't find out who either. And from now on, we'll have to run every prank through you."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Every prank?" This one, he agreed was deserved, but others?

Sirius grinned, looking rather mischievously. "You'd think we'd stop at one?"

Remus started to protest. "Prank for no good reason?"

"It's all for fun."

"And no one gets hurt."

The other two continued to protest, but Remus decided to let it slide. After all, they might just forget about it all in a few days and he wasn't quite ready to stand up to them. These two, along with Lizzie, Lily, Alice and Amy were among the first friends that he'd ever had. He wasn't about to let them go over something stupid either. As long as they never discovered his secret.

* * *

Three days later, most of Slytherin's hair was back to normal, though for the next few weeks the entire school was still talking about how ingenious it was. And everyone, including the staff, was still wondering who did it. Of course, best yet, Malfoy was laying low. Whether it was because of the prank or because of the guard around Lizzie, no one in their group found out why. Though Lizzie didn't care that much why. She was just enjoying the reprieve of his presence. She was extremely grateful for what the boys had risked for her. They could be prats sometimes, but their hearts were in a good place. So despite Lily's disapproval, Lizzie found herself becoming their friends.


	3. Secrets

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hey everyone! We hope all of you are having a blessed summer! We are good, but trying to survive the hottest summer we've ever had! But thankfully we are going on vacation in a few days to the nice cool mountains!! So we thought to put out the next chapter before we go!

**melstewarthm: **We are so glad you've enjoyed our story so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing. We very much appreciate you!!

**Hpluvr71495: **Where will it go?? We have many things in store for this story! We hope you like it and stick around!

**Chapter Three: "Secrets"**

"I love your hair Lily." Amy sighed dreamily as the four girls were spread out on their beds, playing with each other's hair. And eating way too much junk food.

"It's too red." Lily said around a mouthful of chocolate frogs. "I hate it."

"Hate it?" Lizzie exclaimed, surprised. "If anyone hates their hair, it's me. At least yours is a real color, mine is this ugly moss brown."

The other girls protested. "But you can do so much with it. I can't do flip with mine."

Lizzie shrugged it off, taking another bit of chocolate. "You know, I sure love these frogs. I think they are my favorite."

Amy grinned. "Well, you're the one that blackmailed your brother into getting them."

Lizzie couldn't help but grin as Lily and Alice laughed. "It's not blackmail, just getting even."

"Is he going to bring you any more?" Alice asked as she took another frog, quickly popping it into her mouth.

Lizzie smiled, a bit of mischief shining out of her eyes. "Maybe. He just keeps buying them. So I'm not going to tell him to stop."

"You are quite a schemer." Amy observed with a sly grin.

"Well, after growing up with Matthew and being friends with Potter and Black, you learn to fight fire with fire."

"Just don't get too burned." Lily cautioned. "I'm still not too sure about those boys. They can cause such trouble."

"I'll be alright. I can take care of myself." Lizzie waved it off, then looked toward what Amy was doing to Lily's hair. "How are you doing that?"Lizzie had rose and leaned over the edge of the bed, watching Amy's hands twirl and twist Lily's hair into a beautiful due. "You are such a genius."

Amy sat down the brush, examining the final touches. "Well, if I'm such a genius, you can tell me why I haven't done my history essay yet."

The other three immediately laughed, but then soon groaned when they also realized their own essays had yet to be completed.

Amy stood up, grabbing her book bag. "I'd best go get it done so I can be that genius."

As she took a few books and stuffed them into the bag, Alice grabbed her own bag. "Amy, hold on a second, I'll come with you."

Amy nodded and the two girls soon left the room, complaining about the boring history class and the work that went with it.

"Have fun." Lizzie waved to them as they disappeared down the hallway.

Lily rose from the bed, reaching over to grab her own books. "I've got most of the research done as well as my outline. I just have to write the stupid thing."

Lizzie groaned again as she pulled out her own work. "I really hate this class."

Lily glanced up from her notes. "Me too."

The two girls worked for nearly a solid hour before taking a break.

"You know, I'm still worried about Remus. I think there's something more going on than his mother being sick." Lily commented as she twirled her quill between two fingers.

Lizzie nodded her agreement. "I know, but what else could it be?"

The girls sat in silence for long moments, each thinking about the mystery surrounding their classmate and friend. Finally Lizzie spoke. "He always seems to leave at the same time every month, right around a full moon."

"Maybe his mother's sickness has something to do with lunar cycles."

"But he's the one that appears sick." Lizzie protested. "I can understand that he would be worried about his mum, but it doesn't seem right, like there's something else going on."

"And he's always coming back with scrapes and bruises, saying his mum's cat did it."

"I don't buy that one Lily. Cats may scratch but those bruises?"

Lily sighed, clearly getting frustrated. "I know. And it's no coincidence that he leaves on the eve of the full moon."

Lizzie glanced out of the window, deep in thought. "Maybe his mother is just an excuse."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "An excuse? You mean he's the one that gets sick? But what would that be besides......."

The girls looked wide eyed at each other, realizing they fell upon the truth. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

"What are we going to do?" Lizzie asked some moments later.

Lily shrugged. "Not much I'm afraid. Humans aren't safe around werewolves."

Lizzie looked hurt. "Poor Remus. We should do something for him." She paused, struggling to find the right words. "I mean, I don't care if he turns into a werewolf once a month. He's still just Remus to me."

Lily smiled, glad that her friend felt the same way. "Me too. I guess we can help cover for him so no one else finds out about it. Others might not take it the same way."

"The boys might." Lizzie had to interject. "Black and Potter can be prats a lot of the time, but they are extremely smart. "

Lily scoffed slightly. "I hope they don't find out about it. It'll kill Remus when his friends desert him because of it."

"I don't think they will. My family has been friends with the Potters for years. James may act like an idiot a lot, but he has a good heart underneath it. And Sirius is pretty loyal. He's nearly beaten up Malfoy for me."

Lily still looked doubtful, but let the boys part of the discussion drop. "Anyway, what are you going to do now? Should we tell Remus we know?"

"We could but let him know that we don't care one way or the other. That we will still be his friends."

"Before or after Christmas?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Either way. I just think we should be honest with him."

"I agree." Lily sighed before glancing at her watch. "I guess I'd better go. Severus and I are working on our essays together soon."

Lizzie nodded, watching Lily gather her books and parchment before leaving the room. For a few minutes Lizzie stared through the door where Lily had gone, still wondering about the odd friendship between Snape and Lily, but she soon managed to redirect her thoughts to the troll wars of the 9th century, at least enough to get her paper done.

* * *

Unfortunately Lizzie and Lily had a hard time finding some time with Remus alone. Everyone was busy with their finals and getting ready for the Christmas holidays. It was quite frustrating at times, but they knew the right time would present itself sooner or later.

"Hey Lizzie." Sirius Black's voice broke her thoughts as she trudged across the snow to her Herbology class.

Lizzie stopped and waited for Sirius to catch up with her. "What's up?"

Sirius smiled slightly as they started walking again. "Where you planning on going to the Christmas Party?" The school was having a special dinner in celebration of the Holiday and even some carol singing afterwards and so forth.

Lizzie, wondering why he was even asking this, answered. "Of course I am. Everyone is going."

Sirius smiled again, this time a bit brighter. "Would you like to go with me?"

"You're asking me out?" Lizzie was quite amazed that he was asking her out, especially since he could turn into the next Casanova.

Sirius looked down, nodding. "James was going to ask Lily, so we were thinking that we could all go together."

Lizzie smiled. "That's a sweet thought, but I don't think Lily will say yes."

"And what gives you that idea?" Sirius questioned, but was soon cut off by a voice.

"Sure, James, I'll go out with you, when pigs learn to fly." Lily pushed between Lizzie and Sirius, marching her way toward the greenhouses.

James came up from behind them, soon followed by Remus, Peter, Amy and Alice. "I can make pigs fly."

Lily didn't even turn around as she yelled back. "With no magic Potter."

"Well, I guess that's a no." He commented as the group watched Lily disappear into the greenhouse.

"Ya think mate." Sirius said rather dryly. "Though I might still have a yes. Lizzie hasn't answered yet."

Lizzie wasn't quite sure how to answer. Sure she liked him, but what about Lily? "I don't know Sirius. I don't want to leave her out."

The three girls glanced at each other before Amy spoke. "We'll make sure Lily isn't alone. If you want to go with him, go."

Sirius smiled, looking at her with big gray puppy dog eyes. "Yes, Lizzie, would go with me?"

Lizzie smiled at him, not being able to resist. "Yes."

Sirius grinned at her then offered his arm to her. "Can I carry your books?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Cut it Black. I like you just fine without the oozing charm."

"Oh yes, the damsel that doesn't like being rescued." They had started walking again, treading through the snow.

"I don't need rescuing." Their friendly banter continued, with the others talking amongst themselves, well into the greenhouses.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly as the spirit of Christmas entered the castle. Lizzie couldn't help but hum a popular muggle carol underneath her breath as she prepared for the Christmas party.

"What time is Sirius picking you up?" Amy asked her quietly as Lily and Alice were finishing their hair in the loo. They of course were all going, but Lizzie was the one with the "date."

"In a few minutes." Lizzie turned from the mirror to her friend. "Do I look alright?"

"Absolutely wonderful." Amy smiled, then motioned for the door. "You don't want to keep lover boy waiting."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and left the room, going downstairs to meet Sirius.

"You look pretty." Sirius smiled at her as she entered the common room.

Almost flattered by the seemingly compliment, Lizzie smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Sirius offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and the two of them left, walking through the portrait, heading straight toward the Great Hall. They both stopped when they entered, amazed at the added decorations across the hall and the bright colored lights that decorated the ceiling.

"Wow." Lizzie murmured as the two took seats at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius agreed, but grinned wildly. "Yea, but I'm famished."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as some of their friends sat around them. They talked and laughed and then grew quiet once the food magically appeared on the tables.

Once the meal was over, some started singing carols while others played games. And the group of friends watched as James trailed Lily half the night, trying to get her to kiss him by magically dangling mistletoe over her head. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on whose side you were on, he never succeeded. But besides that, everyone else had a grand time, enjoying the time away from studying. And Sirius didn't even use his oozing charm as Lizzie often labeled it.

"Thank you for a nice evening." Lizzie said politely, remembering how her mum taught her to act appropriately in certain situations.

Sirius bowed gallantly, making Lizzie nearly giggle. "You're quite welcome."

"Goodnight Sirius." Lizzie leaned over, kissing Sirius' cheek.

Sirius, nearly blushing, mumbled a good night as Lizzie dashed up the stairs to her dorm room.

* * *

Two days after the Christmas party Lizzie and Lily finally found Remus leaving the library, alone. "Remus do you have a moment?" Lizzie asked as she and Lily blocked the hallway.

"Sure." Remus glanced from one girl to the other, questioning them with his gaze.

"We just need to talk to you for a few moments." Seeing his look, Lily answered his unspoken question.

Remus shrugged, still wondering what this was about. "Sure, why don't we go back to our common room?"

The two girls weren't too sure about confronting him with the truth in the common room, but they didn't want to alarm him right now. "Sure."

The three friends walked to their dorm, mostly in a silence that was soon broken by the studying and socializing in the common room.

"Maybe we should go upstairs?" Lily suggested. "Are the boys there?"

Remus shook his head. "They were in the Great Hall."

The three went upstairs and settled in. Once seated, Remus' curiosity got the better of him. "What is going on?"

Lizzie and Lily glanced at each other then back to Remus. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine." Remus looked confused. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Because we've noticed that whenever she's sick, you're just as sick."

Remus squirmed a bit, obviously nervous, but his voice didn't waiver as he stated. "I worry about her."

Lizzie, who was sitting next to him, reached out and put a hand on his arm. "We know that you care about your family, but we know that's there something else going on."

Remus paled a bit, pulling his arm away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Remus we know that your sick mother is just an excuse. That you leave the castle once a month because of a certain condition." The girls looked at each other and nodded. "We know that you are a werewolf."

The room fell into silence as they let that settle before the girls started speaking again. "Remus before you run out of here in terror, we just want to assure you that we don't give a darn what you turn into once a month. You're smart and funny. It just doesn't matter to us. We like you and want you for a friend. We'll even help cover for you, take notes, help you with homework while you're out and we won't tell anyone, ever that we know the truth."

Remus glanced from one to the other, nearly completely shocked that the two of them not only found out, but didn't care. Most people shunned him. "Are you joshing me? You really don't care?"

Lily got up and sat down on Remus' other side, throwing her arms around him. Lizzie followed her, with the girls nearly squashing him in a huge hug. "We love you for who you are inside, not the animal you become on one night a month."

"Thank you." Remus didn't say much else, too chocked up to say too much more. Though the girls didn't seem to mind as they pulled away from Remus, wiping their tears. They were both relieved that this confrontation went so well.

And after they all calmed down they went downstairs to join the others, the friendships between them growing stronger.

* * *

The rest of the term went by quickly and before they knew it, they were all heading home for the Christmas holidays. The train ride, despite all the dung bombs the boys set off, went just fine.

After saying goodbye to her friends Lizzie gathered her things and walked across the platform to where her brother was waiting for her. The two siblings quickly met up with their parents.

"Lizzie, honey, how was your first term?" Her mother asked her as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Just fine mum. Can we go home?"

"Certainly honey." Her dad leaned over, giving her a hug and then the four of them headed for home.

For the first several days, Lizzie enjoyed being back home again. Though it wasn't that long before she and her brother were ready to go back to school to see their friends and such. And Lizzie found herself extremely grateful for the owls that soon started arriving. Lily said she was enjoying telling her parents all about Hogwarts, but her sister was already calling her a freak. James, of course, was plotting more pranks with Sirius, who was barely keeping sane at home with his wonderful parents. Remus was a bit hurt that the full moon feel over Christmas this year, but almost seemed relieved that he had two friends he could confide in so readily. And Amy, though not one to complain, was trying not to since her younger siblings were already annoying her to no end. And Alice.........

"Lizzie come on. We're going to be late." Her mother called up the stairs, her French accent growing a bit stronger than normal. For tonight they were going over to her Great Aunt Flora's house for the Christmas dinner and she was already running late.

"Coming Mum." She called back down, but decided to take another moment to finish reading the letter from Alice, but after a moment, she quickly folded the parchment and stuffed it into her desk drawer.

"Lizzie, what in merlin is keeping you?" Lizzie could hear her mother coming up the stairs. She was in for it now. "You're Father and Matthew have already flooed over."

"Coming Mum." Lizzie slipped a cloak over her nice dress robes and ran out the door, hoping she wasn't to deeply into trouble.


	4. Fireworks and Confessions

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hey everyone! We hope you have a blessed Thanksgiving and enjoy our next installment as the marauders tend to keep getting into trouble and upsetting the girls!!! We hope you enjoy it and we'd love to hear from you! Thanks again!

**Chapter Four: "Fireworks and Confession"**

"I think something's going on with Remus." James stated as he and Sirius made their way across the platform on their way back to Hogwarts after the Holiday break was over. "Thought about it during the break."

"You mean I'm not the only one that thinks his sick mum is just an excuse?"

James nodded as Peter joined them and the three boys stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. "Speaking of which, have you seen Remus?"

Sirius shrugged it off. "Not yet, but we should figure out what's going on with him."

"You mean why he gets so sick when his mum is sick too?" Peter asked as they loaded their belongings onto the storage compartments.

"That's exactly what we thought." Sirius put in as they walked up and down the train corridors looking for some seats. "But what in the merlin could it be?"

"No idea." Peter said and the two glanced towards James for his opinion, but James' attention was suddenly drawn away as the girls were heading their way.

"Lily alert." James pushed between the boys, completely forgetting the conversation, heading straight to the object of his affections. "Hello ladies."

Lily pushed her trunk into an empty slot, completely ignoring James. Lizzie, Alice and Amy stood close by trying not to laugh as James ran a hand through his hair, obviously trying to impress Lily.

"So, how was your Holiday?" James asked her as the other girls got their luggage settled.

Lily glared at him a bit suspiciously, but managed a polite answer. "It was fine."

James nodded and smiled a bit. "That's nice." He was trying to find something else to say when Remus joined their group.

"How was your Holiday?" Remus hugged the girls and then greeted James.

"Good and are you feeling alright?" Lizzie certainly hoped he was okay, especially since Remus was still a touch too pale.

"I'm fine Lizzie." Remus smiled at her. "Glad to be going back to school."

"Me too." James smiled at Lily, trying to get her attention again.

"Hey James." Sirius yelled down the corridor, interrupting the conversation. "Peter and I have a compartment. You two coming?"

"We're coming." James turned back to the girls and gallantly bowed. "We'll see you ladies later."

The girls rolled their eyes and said their goodbyes before they turned, walking down the corridor to find an empty compartment.

* * *

"What are you guys up to now?" Remus entered the boys dormitory, closely followed by Peter as the two had been working on some homework before dinner. Even though they were only several weeks into the Spring term, the professors were already laying on the work.

Sirius and James looked up, both wearing looks of innocence on their faces. "Who said we were up to anything?"

Remus eyed them skeptically, knowing them much better than that. "I know those looks."

Peter looked on with avid interest as the other two boys glanced at each other then back to Remus.

"Tonight we're going to sneak downstairs and set up some fireworks in the hallway, outside of the Great Hall." James started out, grinning mischievously. "Then, in the morning, we'll set them off and watch the show."

Remus walked over and glanced down at the map Sirius was working on. "That'll be a big explosion if you put them there."

Sirius grinned, not looking up from marking the map. "That's the point Remus. Are you guys in or not?"

Peter grinned, anxious to join in on the fun. "Sure."

Remus hesitated. He knew it was wrong, that they could get into trouble, cost their house points and receive detention. However, he'd never had friends like this before and he didn't want to loose them.

"Well, are you going to help us or not?" Sirius butted into his thoughts.

Remus smiled and shrugged lightly. "Why not?"

"Good, then you can tell us if this will work or not." James grabbed the map and nearly shoved it under Remus' nose.

Remus took the map and studied it for several long moments. "Actually it would be better to put a few here. If they explode right, it would cover more of the area." Remus paused, not believing that he was helping them, but he wanted his new friends to like him. "What fireworks are you using?"

The three other boys grinned at each other, very glad that they asked the smart Remus to help them and James pulled them out from under his bed. "These."

With that the four boys got to work.

Late that night, the four troublemakers, under the invisibility cloak, snuck out of their tower and into the main castle. They crept along, careful not to make a sound and finally stopped outside the Great Hall. With Peter playing look out, Remus, James and Sirius followed the redesigned map, setting up all their fireworks. Once satisfied with their work they vanished underneath the cloak and quietly crept back to the dorm. And they crawled back into their beds, greatly anxiously awaiting the dawn.

"It's show time." James woke them up very early the next morning. "Can't wait to see all their faces when the hall lights up."

Sirius grinned, clapping his hands together, suddenly wide-awake. "And hopefully Snivellus is there this morning."

"Well, let's go find out." James' voice was muffled as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Several minutes later, after all of them were dressed and ready, cool as to please, the four made their way down to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, students were coming and going. The smell of bacon, eggs and toast made their mouths water, but they wanted to see the show before eating. So, they played it cool, waiting for the opportune moment, wanting to get as many of their fellow students as they could.

And it came several minutes later, a huge group was leaving and one coming down the hallway towards them, one that included Snape. James and Sirius glanced at each other, then pulled out their wands, muttering a spell.

And suddenly the hallway lit up in an explosion of color and the sounds of popping, along with all of the students screaming, filled the hall. The four boys watched as Snape nearly took one to his face, turning it nearly black with the smoke. The boys laughed out loud as Alice and Amy ran from the scene, their hair lighting up with multi-colored sparks. Meanwhile, Lily's hair, nearly on fire, was quickly doused out by Lizzie before the girls fled the scene.

What they failed to notice was the professors coming from all different directions. With a few words, Dumbledore extinguished the remaining crackers, then turned to the boys. "Now, after you clean up the walls, you will report to Professor McGonagall for your detention. And ten points each will be taken from you."

The boys were a tad disappointed to be caught, but seeing all those students running in pure panic had been worth it. And Remus felt like he'd been totally accepted by Sirius, Peter and James. As long as they didn't discover his secret.

* * *

For days afterward, everyone was talking about the fireworks display and the four boys who somehow did it. Still in first year, they were already becoming famous. But not everyone was pleased.

"I still can't believe those boys." Lily said, loud enough where half the hall, all eating dinner, would be able to hear her. "Setting off those fireworks, enough to seriously hurt a fellow student. But I guess that they don't care about others at all, only themselves."

"I certainly agree." Amy turned and glared down the table where the boys were sitting. After all, her hair was still singed a bit at the ends.

"They'll never grow up." Lizzie added, she had thought that setting up fireworks was a brilliant plan, but not with all those students in the hallway. Someone could have really been hurt if someone had caught more of those sparks on their clothes or their hair or if one broke and backfired on them. On the other hand, Lizzie already discovered if one let every prank those four pulled get under your skin, you'd be angry and upset for the rest of your life. It was much easier to let them go and to get even.

"Let's go." Lily stood up, glaring at the boys again. "Unlike some I actually do my work."

Agreeing with her, Amy, Alice and Lizzie followed their friend from the Great Hall.

* * *

"Where's Remus?" Peter asked as the boys settled into their room several nights later. "I haven't seen him since before dinner."

"Guess you weren't paying attention." Sirius told him. "His mum is sick again and he went to see her."

"Am I the only one that still thinks that Remus' mum is an excuse to hide something else?"

"No." Sirius said lying down on his bed, crossing his ankles, and lacing his hands behind his head. "And he looked awfully sick this morning too."

James pulled out some parchment and a quill. "Let's write down everything we've noticed about Remus and maybe we can solve this mystery."

Within the next moments, they wrote down everything they could think of and then studied their list.

Sirius fell silent as Peter and James continued to discuss what Remus' condition could be. He gazed through the window and up at a full moon, glowing bright....... Sirius sat up. It couldn't be it....or could it? "I think Remus is a werewolf."

The room fell deathly silent as the other two contemplated Sirius' words.

"Are you sure?" Peter squeaked a few minutes later.

James shrugged. "It makes sense."

Sirius swung his legs over, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed as the boys continued to discuss the issue and kept coming back to the same thing. So finally, Sirius asked. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I think we should be honest with Remus and tell him we know or at least ask him about it." James summarized.

"Confront him?" Peter squeaked again.

Sirius shrugged. "Why not? I mean, I don't care what he is. He's just Remus and the smartest kid in the school. He'll always be my friend."

The other two immediately agreed, but James asked. "But what can we do for him? Transformations can't be easy for him."

Peter sighed, not quite sure what to say. "I guess we can cover for him."

"But I want to do more for him than cover for him while he's gone." Sirius nearly interrupted Peter. "But what can we do as humans to help a werewolf?"

Peter and James grew silent, not sure how else they could help their mate.

"I think we should ask him about it when he gets back." James said as the boys were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast the next day.

Sirius swallowed a big bite of bacon, his stomach still growling. "He'll deny it."

"Who will deny what?" Lizzie interrupted as she sat down next to him.

Sirius looked at her, not wanting her and the other gals, who were just sitting down, to know what they were really talking about. "Nothing."

Lizzie eyed him skeptically, not believing it. "You're lying Black."

James and Sirius glanced at each other before the later spoke. "You're concerned about Remus. We think he's sick."

Lily glared at James. "He's not sick. Unless you count sick with worry. You boys should know how close he and his mum are."

"Yea." Lizzie put in as she filled her plate. "Just leave him alone. He has enough to worry about without you blokes teasing and questioning him about everything."

The boys eyed each other and let the subject drop, not wanting to anger the girls any more. "Fine, we won't mention it to him."

"Good." Lily said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Now, will you actually be a gentlemen and please pass the sausage."

James took the tray and held it out for her as she picked a few pieces. "There you go Miss Evans."

Lily raised an eyebrow as he set the tray down. "Thank you."

"Your quite welcome." James grinned, thinking he was in her good graces again. "Is everyone going to the Quidditch game on Saturday?"

The girls rolled their eyes as the boys started to talk about the chances the Gryffindor team actually had of winning the school cup this year. Quite tired of the subject, the girls ate quickly and left, saying they needed to study before classes started.

"What was that about?" Peter asked, still completely clueless about the girls once they were out of earshot.

James shrugged. "Do you think they suspect something?"

Sirius pushed a few eggs around on his plate. "They're probably still mad at us for setting the fireworks off, so they'll take any other excuse to keep yelling at us."

Peter glanced from one to the other. "Does this mean we're not going to tell Remus we know?"

"Of course not." James immediately put in. "Sirius is right and I think we still should help him. He is our friend."

The other two agreed and decided to confront their friend at the next available time.

* * *

"Hey mate." Sirius greeted Remus as he entered the dorm room some days later. "You feeling alright?"

Remus nodded, still a bit tired and pale from his last transformation. "I'm fine."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "When are you going to tell us the truth?"

James and Peter put down their work, wanting to be a part of this.

"Sirius what you talking about?" Remus edged as he sat down on his bed, his face already starting to go even paler.

"How long do you expect us to believe that your mum is sick?"

Remus grew silent, trying to think of something that would get him out of this.

"Come on mate." James put in quietly. "We already figured it out."

Remus rose from the bed and made the pretense of getting his homework out to work on. "I still don't know what you guys are talking about it."

Peter, James and Sirius all looked at each other, deciding to continue this conversation. "We think you do."

"And what gives you that idea?" Remus kept his voice calm as he possibly could.

"Well, for starters, you're gone once a month."

"My Mother has a condition." Remus interrupted Sirius. "She and my Father need my help. I've already told you that."

James leaned forward, completely ignoring Remus' protest. "And you always come back with bruises and scrapes."

"The cat doesn't like me." Remus protested again, but his voice wasn't as strong this time.

"If your family's cat did that, your parents would have taken care of it a long time ago." James said, continuing on down the list of symptoms. "And you're mother just happens to be sick on the full moon every single month. That's a bit suspicious isn't it?"

Remus glanced from one to the other, not quite sure what to say, how to defend himself.

The silence ticked on for several minutes before Sirius spoke. "And you just happen to be gone for a day or so on a full moon this month too. We know that you're the one that's sick, not your mother."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Remus grabbed at the quickest thing he could think of.

"Yes." Three voices chimed at once making Remus' stomach twist into knots.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" James looked straight into Remus' eyes, his voice quiet, but compelling at the same time.

Remus finally admitted defeat. "Yes I am a werewolf." He held his breath and waited for the shunning to begin.

"Glad that you finally admitted it." Sirius slapped him on the back. "We'll help cover for you too."

"But we don't think that's enough." James put in. "We know humans can't be with werewolves but we're going to find a way around it. Sirius and I figured out that we're smart enough to come up with something that could help you."

Peter nodded and added. "And we'll get your homework for you too."

Remus jaw dropped open in shock. First Lizzie and Lily and now these three. His five closet friends were actually standing by him? "You mean you don't care that I turn into a monster one night a month?"

"Why should we care? You've saved our arses on more than one prank already." Sirius said. "You are our friend no matter what."

"And you're so smart." Peter said. "If I missed so many classes, I'd flunk out."

James and Sirius laughed while Remus stared back at them, still in shock.

"We'll always be your friends." James put his hand on his shoulder. "And if you want to talk or need anything, ask. We're here for you."

The three backed off a bit, spreading out some homework and the food that they snuck up from the kitchens. Remus watched them for long moments, suddenly very grateful that Professor Dumbledore had found a way for him to attend school. Not only was he receiving a great education, but he had five wonderful friends that didn't care about his condition. He sat down on his bed and sat for a moment before looking up. "Thanks guys."

The three chorused something back as they munched on their snacks. It was sometime later that James' voice broke the silence. "Do you blokes have any idea of how I can get Lily to go out with me?"

Sirius laughed. "Sorry mate, but despite that thank you at breakfast the other day, she's still a bit ticked at you right now."

James grimaced. "Remus help please. Those girls like you."

"Maybe because I'm nice to them." Remus said calmly. "Besides Sirius is right, she doesn't quite like you. Leave her alone for a while."

James groaned. "But she's so cute."

The other boys laughed and James threw his pillow at one of them. "This is war."

With the homework forgotten, four eleven year old boys sealed a bond of strong friendship


	5. Picnic at the Potters

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hope and pray you have a very Happy Christmas! We are both off work for four days so we are able to get some story work done!! Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers! We always love to hear from you. Enjoy this chapter!!

**Chapter Five: "Picnic at the Potters"**

The rest of their first year passed by quickly, the winter turning into spring as the snow began to melt with the trees beginning to bloom, the sun shining a bit more. And the students were spending much more time outside the castle than they did inside, especially as it became warmer as spring was slowly turning into summer.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?" Lily commented to the other girls as they strolled around the lake.

"Sure is." Amy smiled, glad for the day, but especially for the fact that finals were over. "But even more so since all our homework is done."

The other girls laughed, certainly relieved to be done as well.

"Just think we'll all be leaving in just a few days." Alice said a bit sadly. "I want to go home, but I'll miss this place."

"Me too." Amy added. "And my annoying little brothers are there, waiting for me to come home."

"Well my house is always open to you." Lizzie offered. "Though I do have an older brother."

Amy nearly snorted. "Matthew is a lot better behaved than mine are. I'll welcome him any day."

"Don't feel bad Amy." Lily put in. "I have a sister that calls me a freak. We all have them."

"And unfortunately we have to live with them." Alice put in. "Let's talk about something else, like anyone doing anything special over the summer?"

The girls all shook their heads. For the most part they were all staying at home with their families with the exception of visiting an elderly relative or going on a short vacation. So as they headed back to their dorm room, they started making plans to visit each other over the summer.

* * *

"Write me....."

"Please come visit. I'll be going crazy in less than a fortnight." The four girls called back and forth as they left the train to join the throngs of waiting parents.

"Lizzie." She barely heard her mother calling her from across the platform. "We're over here."

Lizzie hugged Lily one more time and slowly moved her way through the crowds, saying goodbye to her fellow students, including the four boys and greeting Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"How are you honey?" Jacquelyn Wellington hugged her daughter when Lizzie got to them.

"Fine." Lizzie said, just wanting to get home after the long train ride, especially with saying goodbye to her friends. Three months was going to be a very long time before she would see them again.

"Can we go home now?" Matthew asked, looking a bit ragged and tired as he approached them. After all his owls were barely a week ago.

"Sure Son." Edward Wellington said as they headed back into the muggle station. "How did your owls go?"

He managed a smile as the other three looked on. "Good, but glad that they are finally over."

"Wonderful. And you young lady?" Their Father continued on as they walked through the parking lot at King's Cross.

"Fine Daddy." She said and gazed across the large lot. "Did the Ministry lend us a car again?"

"Yes they did." Jacquelyn put in as they found a nice looking, but good sized car. "You know your Father wouldn't be able to handle one more than a few times a year."

Edward simply gave her a look. "I just find it much easier to get around through flooing or Apparating."

"Sure honey. Whatever you say." The gentle teasing went on as they loaded the car and headed for their ancestral home in the English country side.

* * *

"Lizzie, what in merlin is taking you so long?" Jacquelyn came to stand in the doorway to her daughter's room about a month after her children had gotten home from Hogwarts. "We are due at the Potter's soon, for the picnic."

"One moment Mum." Lizzie, realizing she didn't have time to finish her letter, quickly stuffed it in her desk drawer. She hoped up, grabbing a small bag and started to put her shoes on. "I'm coming."

Jacquelyn sighed, but didn't say a word as they went downstairs to the fireplace where Edward and Matthew had just left, the fireplace still smoking a bit. "Now I know I don't have to tell you to behave."

Lizzie just rolled her eyes and stepped into the fireplace.

"Hello Lizzie my dear." She heard Mrs. Potter's sweet voice greet her as she rose from the floor of the Potters' living room.

Lizzie smiled. James could certainly be very annoying at times, but his Mother was always nice and loving. "Hello Mrs. Potter."

Sarah Potter started dusting Lizzie's more muggle looking clothing off in a motherly fashion. "Most of the kids are down by the lake. I hope you brought your bathing suit."

Lizzie nodded, holding up her small bag as her mother arrived. "Can I go Mum?"

"Certainly." Jacquelyn replied then greeted Sarah with a hug. "How are you my dear?"

Lizzie didn't hear the rest of the adults conversation but quickly changed and made her way outside to the Potters' large backward. Which translated into several acres which included a good sized lake.

Lizzie glanced around at the crowd. She recognized most of them, though most of her friends' either couldn't come or their parents didn't work at the ministry.

"Hey Lizzie." James called out with nearly a mouth full of food. "Race you down to the lake."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she approached him. "Oh please, you're so childish."

"Suit yourself." James shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "You hungry?"

Lizzie's stomach growled and there wasn't anyone that she really wanted to hang out with anyway. "Sure why not?"

"Come on then." James led her over to where the food was set up. "Grab a plate."

The two filled them up and then sat down underneath a huge shady tree and ate, watching everyone walk around, socializing mostly. Including Matthew, who was escorting Julie, another fifth year, down to the lake.

"Are they dating?" James whispered.

"I don't know." Lizzie shrugged. "I know he likes her."

James stuffed a piece of brownie in his mouth. "Well he appears to have more luck than I do."

Lizzie well knew he was referring to the fact Lily still refused to go out with him. "And I wonder why."

"Hey." James protested. "I'm not that bad. You like me."

"James you're impossible sometimes." Lizzie's voice was a bit sarcastic as she watched him finish eating.

"You know you find me and Sirius, if I do say so, quite charming." James grinned, his hazel eyes full of mischief.

Lizzie snorted. "Only in your dreams."

"Well, if you insist." He pretending to be disappointed and then changed the subject. "Let's go swimming."

Lizzie agreed and the two raced down to the lake, keeping in stride with each other. Though James got there first, grabbing the rope and swinging out into the water. And Lizzie got the blow, cold water hitting her face.

"James Christopher Potter, I'm going to get you for this." With that she jumped in after him.

James started to swim away from her, laughing with his black hair standing up in all directions. "Come and get me."

Lizzie, ignoring the first jolt when her body hit the water, swam toward him. "I wouldn't count on it Potter."

James ducked underneath the surface, trying to get away from Lizzie as she splashed towards him.

"You can't hide from me." Lizzie reached him and pushed him further down, effectively ducking him.

James sputtered up when he was able to surface. "I'll get you Wellington."

Lizzie, seeing the mischief in his eyes turning to madness, started to swim away as fast as she could. But before their game could continue loud shouting and screaming echoed from the house. Lizzie and James were frozen, wondering what was going on and what they should do about it.

"James, Lizzie, hide." Matthew's voice called from another spot on the lake, as he was rowing back, trying to get the kids out of the water.

Lizzie didn't question it as she and James quickly swam toward the banks and easily climbed out, helping a few others out as well.

"This way." James directed them into a grove of bushes along the lake where they could be safely hidden.

"You alright?" Matthew asked as he and Julie, along with several other dripping wet children, joined them.

The kids nodded, most pretty scared about what was happening at the house. And one had to know. "What's going on? And why are we hiding?"

Matthew and Julie, by far the oldest in the group, glanced at each other. Julie smiled sweetly before answering. "We're playing hide and seek from the grownups. And we have to be very quiet."

They didn't quite believe her as another series of shouts came from the direction of the house, followed by a deadly silence. Lizzie nearly painfully held her breathe while sitting next to James, wondering if the silence didn't scare her more than the screams did.

But they all waited in the silence, Julie and Matthew whispering quietly together. Matthew was about to peer out of the brush when another voice called out.

And they all sighed with relief at Sarah Potter's voice. "It's okay kids. It's all over and your parents will be taking you home now."

She tried to comfort several of the younger ones as they walked up back toward the house. Once he saw Julie join her parents, Matthew immediately took her hand, leading her to where their mother was, away from James and the other children.

"Are you two alright?" Jacquelyn gave her daughter a hug.

"We're fine Mum." Matthew said as she grabbed his hand.

And not even a second later, Lizzie felt a strong pull, stronger than a portkey. It was like her body was being torn apart as her mother apparated them home. And soon she felt the carpet flooring of their living room. Picking herself off the floor, she found herself full of questions. Though she didn't have the time to ask as her Mum was giving them instructions.

"I don't want you two leaving the house, not even to go onto the back porch." Her mother stated seriously. "Your Dad and I will be back soon."

With that she apparated from the house.

Lizzie turned to her older brother. Maybe he could tell her what happened. "Matthew what happened?"

Her normally good-natured older brother looked very worried. "Lizzie, I don't know if I should tell you. You'd better ask Mum and Dad when they get back."

Lizzie tried to protest, but it was obvious Matthew wasn't going to answer her questions, kindly suggesting her to go upstairs and clean up. As she showered and dressed, she wondered what had happened and why the party broke up so suddenly. She knew something had gone wrong, but she hadn't a clue as to what. And she was scared, very scared.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Matthew knocked on her door, stepping into the room.

She shrugged a bit, but her non-emotional response was quickly fading. And a few tears leaked down her cheeks. "I'm scared."

Matthew came and drew her close into a hug. "It'll be alright. Mum and Dad will be home soon. We're safe here."

Lizzie did feel much better. Her brother may find her annoying sometimes and teased her constantly, but underneath it all, he loved and protected her.

"Come on." He told her after she calmed down. "Let's go downstairs."

They played several games to pass the time and when their parents finally returned home, she was full of questions and rose to stand in front of them. "What happened at the Potters'? Matthew refused to tell me."

Her parents glanced at each other as if deciding something. Then they indicated for her to sit down. So Lizzie crawled onto the couch, sitting next to Edward while the other two took the chairs. "Elizabeth there was an attack."

Completely taken back, especially at the use of her full name, Lizzie stared at her parents for several minutes before speaking. "By who?"

Her parents shared another glance before Edward answered her question. "Well honey there is a wizard whose gone bad and wants to take over our world. His power and followers have been slowly developing, so the Ministry has been able to keep it quiet. Though, this being his first more major show, most of the wizarding world will know about it now." He paused and seeing the shock on his daughter's face, he slipped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Lizzie we can assure you, we are safe here and the Ministry is not taking this lightly. We are already working to fight against him. He won't win."

Lizzie was slowly taking this all in, trying to make some sense out of it. Finally, she spoke a few minutes later. "You mean he's using his power to do what he wants no matter who he hurts?"

"Yes honey." He told her, still keeping her close to him. "I'm sorry that we had to tell you this. Your brother already knows since he's older than you, but we wanted to shield you from it for some time. You're still so young."

"It's okay Daddy. I understand." And she did feel better with his arms around her. "What's his name?"

"Voldermort." He practical spat out the name. "I know some wizards are too scared to say his name, but I want you to never be afraid to say it. Not saying his name only increases your fear. I don't want you to be scared of what's happening in our world, I want you to be strong about this. And no matter what happens, always fight for what's right. Our freedoms, the lives of our family and friends, the life of our very world are worth fighting for, worth standing up for what we believe in. Never give into the darkness and even if there is a darkness surrounding us, somewhere there will always be a light to follow, to fight for."

Lizzie nodded, feeling her Father's determination seep through her. After all nothing could make her Daddy stand down, even this Voldermort character. He wouldn't be around for long. "I promise Daddy."

"That's my girl." He hugged her again, then pulled back a bit. "Now, enough worries for you for the time. Why don't you write a few of your friends from school and invite them over next weekend?"

Completely pleased by the idea, she kissed his cheek and went to go do just that.

* * *

Lizzie was quite overjoyed when her friends owled her back, saying they could spend the weekend with her. Alice and Amy were flooing in and Lily by the portkey that they sent her.

"Lizzie." Amy said after she picked herself up off the floor when she arrived on Friday afternoon. "Thanks for inviting us. I'm about to go mental."

The two gals hugged, glad to see each other after being away for more than a month. "We'll have plenty of fun this weekend."

Just then the fireplace popped again and Alice somehow managed to keep on her feet, displaying a talent the others had yet to require.

"Hey gals." She greeted them as Lily suddenly appeared, falling face down onto the floor.

"Uh." Lily started to stand up. "I don't think I like portkeys."

Lizzie grinned as they started taking their bags upstairs to her bedroom. "Wait to you start apparating. It's worse."

"When have you done that?" The other three girls stared at Lizzie, quite puzzled. Not even Matthew was old enough to Apparate yet.

Lizzie shrugged. "Mum and Dad do it a lot with us. They find it easier to travel that way."

"Mine like to flu." Alice put in. "Apparating makes my Mum sick."

Having been nearly sick herself, Lizzie could certainly understand that one.

"Anything going on?" Lily asked, changing the subject quite surprisingly. "I've been with muggles this past month. I've missed the wizarding world."

Alice and Amy immediately began talking about some of the concerts that would be occurring in Diagon Alley later in the summer. Lizzie listened and joined in, but wisely kept her mouth shut about the attack at the picnic. Alice and Amy obviously hadn't heard, or either that their parents hadn't told them yet. And Lizzie wasn't quite ready to talk about it yet, still adjusting to the shock of what happened, still dealing with the after effects.

"Girls." Jacquelyn's voice floated upstairs a couple hours later. "Dinner is ready."

The girls quickly abandoned their girl talk and raced downstairs, extremely hungry.

* * *

"Try this one Amy." Alice was shifting through Lily's muggle make-up the following afternoon. "It's a really great color."

Amy held out her hands. "I have such ugly nails."

Alice shook up the bottle before opening it. "Well, this will make them much better. Now hold still or this will get all over you."

Amy giggled as she watched in utter fascination as her nails started to turn bright purple.

"We should do this again." Lily said as she and Lizzie poured over the latest _Witch Weekly _magazine.

"Maybe we could go to my house." Alice suggested as she finished Amy's left hand and examined it for any smudges. "I don't think my parents will mind too much."

The other girls happily agreed as they made plans to spend at least some of the rest of the summer together in one form or another.


	6. Animagus

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hope everyone is having a good new year. Here is another chapter for you! It involves the growing relationships between the boys. We'll get back the girls in the next chapter! Thanks again for all our readers! We always appreciate hearing from you! Enjoy!

**Kira: **We are glad that you have found and enjoyed our story. Lizzie's been a great character to get to know and how she somehow manages to be friends with the boys and Lily! There of course is much more of Lily and James to come, as well as Lizzie and her boyfriends! Thanks again for reviewing. We hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Six: "Animagus."**

James Potter sat alone in his room, quite bored. Once the fear and excitement from the attack wore off, things grew very dull indeed. His parents of course, went back to work and he stayed at home most of the time. What he needed was something to do, something to occupy him so he wouldn't go stir crazy despite the fact there was a wizard named Voldermort gaining power.

The hooting of an owl grabbed his attention. "Yes!" He immediately recognized Remus' barn owl. "At least I can write him back."

James read and reread it several times before finally putting it down. Remus said he was doing okay, but by reading in-between the lines, James knew his friend was tired and drained from his last transformation. There had to be something they could do to help him, make it easier on him somehow. And now James had something to do. Something good to occupy his mind. He was going to find a way to help Remus.

James raced through the house, going into their library. As Aurors, his parents collected more than quite a few books over the years. There had to be something on werewolves. So, he quickly scanned the titles, looking for anything that might help him, anything that might have a smiting of information about werewolves.

"Aha." James spotted a book called "Dark Creatures and How to Protect Yourself." He pulled it off the shelf, sat down in a huge arm chair and started flipping through it. He quickly glanced through the chapters on vampires, Dementors, giants and so forth until he located the one he was looking for. Werewolves.

Now fully interested, he read about how one could become a werewolf, the transformations on the full moons, how to recognize them and so forth. He read the warnings about keeping indoors on full moons, especially when you lived in close proximity to large wooded grooves. He was quite disappointed when there was nothing about what humans could do except to keep away. Though it did mention, even if bite, animals were perfectly safe, for a werewolf bite only cursed humans.

"Interesting bit of info there." James mused to himself as he nearly threw down the book, almost disappointed in what he just learned. "Though that won't help us any. Unless we were an animal or something. Lot of good that will do. I'm not an ani......."

His voice trailed off as the word animagus echoed through his mind. "That's it."

Jumping up, he scrounged through a desk, finally finding some bits of parchment, and quickly wrote a letter to Sirius, telling him that he knew how they could help Remus. After sending it off with their owl, James paced around, anxiously waiting for a reply.

It seemed that hours had passed when his owl returned. In a near frenzy, he nearly ripped the letter from her leg. Hooting in protest Eugene flew off as James, completely ignoring her, scanned the reply, getting the jest of it.

"Brilliant idea mate. That sounds like fun and it is probably the only way to help Remus. It might be hard, but if anyone can pull it off, it'll be us. I mean it can't be that much harder to do than the pranks we've already done......"

James laughed out loud at reading those lines. So like Sirius. Scanning the rest of the letter, James replied back, inviting him over for the weekend, so that they could continue discussing it and then start researching becoming animagus.

While waiting for the second reply, James searched the library again, this time for something on animagus. Luckily he found several books quite easily and immediately started to read them, finding that he actually liked to study for once.

Minutes or hours later, James looked up from the book as the fireplace started popping. Wondering who would be coming over in the middle of the afternoon, James rose and headed into the living room. He watched as Sirius nearly flew through the room with a duffel bag following him.

"Wow that was quick." James helped his friend off the floor, brushing some of the soot off of his shoulders.

Sirius shrugged, picking up his bag. "The more time away from that hell hole, the better."

James already learned that the home life Sirius had wasn't that good. "Well mate, as long as the parents don't care, you are welcome here anytime."

Sirius nodded his thanks, then immediately changed the subject. "Well what have you found out?"

James grinned. "I'll show you."

They scampered back to the library and as they poured over the books together, James pointed out the more important sections.

Sometime later, Sirius looked up, his mouth splitting in a wide grin. "It'll take some work and concentration, and it's dangerous."

James grinned back. "Not to mention that it's illegal since we're underage."

Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't bother me any. I just want to help Remus."

"Me too." James nodded, his young face determined. "Let's do this. For him."

Sirius grinned. "Now what type of animal do I want to be?"

James laughed, almost not believing the decision they had just made.

James and Sirius nearly locked themselves up in his room, studying all they could about becoming an animagus. And they continued to weigh the consequences and like before, they didn't change their minds, still knowing and strongly believing that the risks were worth it.

"We should tell Peter about this too." James put in as the weekend came to a close. "He might want to do this too."

Sirius looked up from the parchment he was reading. "He might, but do you think he can handle it?"

James shrugged. "Who knows, but we can at least offer it to him and help him if he needs it."

Sirius nodded. "Three against a werewolf is better than two." He paused for a second before continuing on. "Should we owl him?"

James shrugged again. "Guess we could or tell him when we tell Remus. If we tell them both together it will save us from explaining everything twice."

Sirius agreed. "Sounds like a plan. As long as we are alone. Maybe we can do it on the way back to school. That train ride is long enough for it."

The other boy grinned. "What till we see his face! I think he'll be pleased."

"Ya, he will be. Shocked too. I bet he doesn't see this one coming." Sirius said as Sarah Potter called up the stairs that lunch was ready. And then, Sirius would be flooing back home.

* * *

To James, the rest of the summer couldn't have gone by more slowly. He and Sirius owled each other nearly every day about becoming animagus among other things, particularly James' crush on a certain red head. Peter seemed to be okay, though a bit bored at visiting old relatives with his mother. Though Remus was having a pretty good time in Paris with his family. But the time passed as it always does and one morning James finally received his Hogwarts letter.

"Can we go get my school stuff?" James nearly begged his parents over breakfast that same morning. "Like today?"

His parents looked at each other. "Not today, but maybe in a few. As soon as we can schedule a time for it. We've been awfully busy at work."

James was a bit disappointed, but understood what was happening in the wizarding world, outside the safety of Hogwarts and his own home, especially with all the wards his parents added after the attack. After all, he didn't like this Voldermort taking over more than anyone else did. "What about on Saturday? Would that work?"

Sarah smiled and leaned over to ruffle her son's hair a bit. "That should be fine. We can all go that way."

James grinned as another idea came to him. "Can Sirius meet us there?"

"I don't see why not." The Potters', despite Sirius being a Black, had taken an instant liking to their son's new friend.

He gave a cheer and hoped up, though it was stopped short at his Mother's admonishment.

"James Christopher Potter sit down and finish your breakfast, or you won't be going anywhere."

"Yes ma'am." James obediently sat back down and finished eating before asking politely. "May I leave now and go write to Sirius?"

"Yes you may."

At his Mother's words, James stood up and raced upstairs to invite Sirius to a day at Diagon Alley on Saturday.

* * *

"Are you two boys ready?" Andrew Potter asked as Sirius and James poured over their school lists.

"Yes sir." Came the instant reply and they followed him into the living so they could floo over to Diagon Alley.

"Now I know I don't have to tell you two boys to behave."

"Yes sir." James and Sirius answered, but tried not to grin too much. After all, this was going to be a very fun day. Peter said that he had already got his supplies and his mother wouldn't let him come back, but Remus said he would be there sometime on Saturday. And according to Lizzie, Lily had yet to go. Maybe, just maybe James would get to see her before the train ride.

"James, it's your turn." His Mother's voice broke his thoughts of a pretty red head as she pushed him toward the fireplace. "I'll go last."

"Yes Mum." James stepped into the fireplace and took the floo powder from the tin. Throwing it down, he yelled. "Diagon Alley."

"Hey mate." Sirius greeted him, peering down at James, who was laying on the floor at the floo center in Diagon Alley. "What took you so long?"

"I decided to take a detour to America." James picked himself off the floor as Sarah Potter stepped over to help him up. "I'm fine Mum."

She nodded and beckoned them to follow her. "Let's go see where your Father went to."

"I'm right here Sarah. " He said stepping closer to them. "Just stepped outside to get the paper."

The boys rolled their eyes as the two adults led them from the room and out into the sunshine of Diagon Alley and the four immediately headed toward Gringotts.

"Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" James asked as they finished getting the boys their books, robes and other school supplies.

"We want to see the new broom." Sirius put in, especially since the two had already decided that they were going to try out for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Several had graduated last year, leaving positions open. And whenever they could, when not studying things on animagus, they'd been practicing together or on their own.

The two adults looked at each other and nodded. "We'll meet up with you in an hour right here."

James and Sirius ran off across the alley, entering the shop. And having a little extra money, they each bought some broom accessories before leaving.

"We still have some time before we have to meet Mum and Dad." James said, looking up and down the crowded street. "Where do we want to go?"

Sirius shrugged, his shoulders, looking around. Then he caught sight of four girls coming out of a clothes store. "Well, we can go see what the ladies are up to."

James immediately looked up. "Where? Is Lily with them?"

Sirius grabbed his arm and steered his friend down the street. "There are outside of that girly shop. Lily is with them."

James grinned silly, running his hands through his mop of dark hair. "What are we waiting for mate?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as they approached the girls. "Hello Ladies. Don't you look lovely this fine day."

Lizzie, Alice and Lily rolled their eyes as Amy sighed with impatience. "Oh please. Cut the act Black."

Sirius who was bowing gallantly, smiled sweetly at them, looking on with complete innocence. "What act? You four are the loveliest here. I don't lie."

The girls turned to leave, but James stepped up, bowing as well. "Aren't you lovely ladies going to tell us how your wonderful summer was? Especially since we've missed seeing your smiling faces every day."

Lizzie, Amy and Alice rolled their eyes, trying not to laugh too hard as James was openly staring at Lily, who immediately fired back at him. "Bugger off Potter."

With that, the girls turned and marched down the street, leaving the two boys staring after them.

"What did we do wrong?" Sirius asked, quite puzzled. After all, most girls would actually fall for those lines.

"Well, if you start being nice to them by not pranking them every day and dropped that oozing charm, you might actually get somewhere with them."

James and Sirius turned to see Remus, still a bit pale, standing behind them. "Remus."

The boys greeted each other, all talking a mile a minute about their summer until another voice spoke.

"Remus, it's time to go." A tall man stepped out of a nearby store.

"I'm coming Dad." Remus told him as he turned back to his friends and made the introductions before they left. "Bye guys, see you in a couple weeks."

James and Sirius watched Remus follow his father, Nathan Lupin, down the street, before the two boys went to meet the Potters'.

* * *

Since the group arrived back at the house in the late afternoon, Sirius had received permission to spend the rest of the weekend at his friend's house before going back home. Of course, the boys spent most of it continuing talking about becoming animagus and how they could break the news to Remus and Peter.

"See you at King's Cross." James told him as Sirius stepped into the fireplace Sunday after lunch.

Sirius grumbled something, really not wanting to go home, but knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. "See you then."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

For the rest of the summer, James spent most of it writing his friends and kept reading the books on animagus, anxiously awaiting a new school term. Luckily, it passed by quickly.

"We're going to be late." Sarah called up the stairs as James threw a few last minute items into his already packed trunk.

"Coming Mum." James yelled back down, then slammed his truck closed, dragging it from the room and down the stairs.

They flooed over to Diagon Alley and then took a taxi to King's Crossing.

"Now be careful and don't get into too much trouble." Sarah hugged her only son goodbye.

James fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I promise Mum."

"Have a good year son." Andrew, despite some protests, gave James a hug.

Finally getting away, James pushed his trolley through the barrier and got his stuff all settled. Hoping on the train, he spotted Remus and the two combed the train, trying to find Sirius and Peter.

"Hey you two." Sirius hollered, poking his head outside one of the compartment doors several minutes later. "We're in here."

"Of course." James sauntered towards them. "Sorry, I just think it's rude to poke my head into every department asking if anyone has seen you two blokes."

"Whatever Potter." Sirius looked past him at Remus. "You're looking much better."

Remus shrugged it off as they all sat down. "I've had a few days to rest."

James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. "We have something to tell you guys."

"What?" Peter immediately asked, anxious to know what he might have missed while being locked up with boring relatives.

Sirius got up and shut the door. "Just wanting to make sure that no one can hear us."

Peter and Remus exchanged glances, wondering what was so important that it would have to be a secret. "Well?"

"After I got one of your letters, Remus." James went onto explain, with Sirius interrupting now and then, how they studied about werewolves, trying to discover how they could help him and learning that they could become animagus so they could stay together during his transformations.

When they were done, both Remus and Peter stared at their other two friends in complete shock. It was quite a time before Remus found his voice, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. "You want to do what? You mean I actually heard that you want to become animagus?"

"You heard right Remus. We can do this." James insisted. "We want to do it."

"Cool." Peter looked at his friends with nearly complete awe, though he had some misgivings himself. "But won't it be dangerous?"

"Yes it is. You could even kill yourself." Remus began to protest. "Not to mention it is illegal. If you're caught, you could be thrown into Azkaban."

James shrugged, not really caring. "We want to do this for you Remus. It really doesn't matter to us. We stick together no matter what."

Remus looked very worried, but was also touched beyond words at what they were suggesting. No one, not even his parents were willing to sacrifice and risk so much for him.

"Can I join you?" Peter asked as moment or so later, wanting to be in on this as well, not just knowing about it.

"Sure why not?" Sirius shrugged. "We were going to ask you anyway. The more the merrier."

Remus sighed, wondering what he could say to change their minds. "Though I'm extremely grateful that you would even think about this, I must say that this is a very bad idea. There are so many risks involved and the consequences could be imprisonment or even death."

Sirius and James grinned at each other, having already discussed these issues. "Remus, we spent almost an entire weekend thinking and discussing those same concerns, but we decided that we are willing to risk them. You would do the same for us and we're set on doing this, so you won't be able to change our minds."

Remus glanced from one friend to another, seeing their faces set. "Well, how do you suppose to do this?"

"We found some books in my parents' library about animagus and even a few on becoming animagus." James stated as the train rolled along. "I've packed them and then we'll hit the Hogwarts library and see what we can find there. We'll even sneak into the restricted section if we have to. After all, I have an invisibility cloak that must be put to good use."

"Then we'll study and find the best way that three teenage boys can become animals to help their werewolf friend." Sirius put in, sounding completely confident in what he was saying.

"This is going to be fun, even better than throwing a good prank at Snivellus."

"Speaking of that, don't we have some planning to do?" James grinned again, his eyes

lighting up with mischief. "After all we do have a growing reputation to uphold."

Sirius threw back his head and laughed. "Yes we have to start our second year off with a bang."

Peter and Remus glanced at each other, wondering what the other two were planning. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I might have a few." James smirked, quite proud of himself. "Let's get to work shall we?"

And with that, the rest of the train ride flew by.


	7. The Middle Years

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**Chapter Seven: "The Middle Years"**

James was pouring over a book when Sirius bounded into their dorm room one afternoon toward the end of their second year. "Whatcha reading mate?"

James didn't even bother to look up at his friend. "'All about Animagus.' What else?"

Sirius gave a shrug. "Thought that it might have been homework."

James nearly snorted. "When have I ever done that?"

"Never, but there's always a first."

James laughed, but still did not take his eyes from the pages.

"Anything new?" Sirius asked as he loosened the tie around his neck, wishing that school uniforms would change very soon, though it was doubtful that they would.

"Nope." James shook his head, still quite frustrated. "This is so complicated and so confusing."

Sirius nodded, completely understanding his mate's feelings, but also wanted to encourage him. "We'll get it."

"When? When we're thirty and too old to do it?"

Sirius gave a bark like laugh. "Maybe not that long. Come on let's go down to the common room and just hang."

James slowly lowered his book. "Why? Is there anything interesting going on there?"

Sirius let a slow grin slid across his face, enjoying dragging out the moment. "Oh, Lily is just down there studying."

"What are we waiting for then?" In a split second, James threw down the book and dashed from the room with Sirius right at his heels.

In the common room, the two boys found Lily and Lizzie studying, among dozens of others. "Hello ladies." James gave a slight bow after running his hands through his unruly hair. "How are you?"

Lizzie put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing while Lily stared back at Potter with something close to annoyance or was it closer to disgust? "I'm fine if you would leave us alone."

James looked hurt. "Now what have I ever done to you?"

Meanwhile Sirius sat down next Lizzie and whispered in her ear. "This could get interesting."

This time Lizzie did start laughing as Lily proceeded to name off all the pranks the boys had done during the past year, hoping to deter Potter.

However, James was not buying it and sat down in the chair across from her, glancing at the textbook laying open on her lap. "Need any help? I'm very good at transfiguration."

"No, now bugger off." By now Lily was fuming.

"Evans, that's not very nice."

"Neither are you Potter, by hexing poor unsuspecting students." Slamming her book shut, she grabbed her notes and flounced upstairs.

"Well, I guess she still doesn't like you." Sirius commented, stated the obvious.

"James." Lizzie put in quietly, wanting to keep the peace. "Maybe you better let her be and stop hexing people for no good reason."

The boys stared at her for a moment before speaking. "What kind of advice is that?"

"Advice that would work." Lizzie rolled her eyes at them before trying to turn back to her work. "I'm her friend and know her a lot better than you do."

"But you're our friend too." Sirius put in, casually draping his arm around her shoulder.

Lizzie sighed before throwing his arm off of her. "I'm more used to you than she is. And Lily and I have a different view points on certain issues."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, I do think some of the pranks you pull are quite funny and rather brilliant, as long as no one gets hurt. However, you shouldn't have hexed those Hufflepuff girls yesterday. That's not right."

"And Lily doesn't like any of them?" James concluded, completely ignoring Lizzie's scolding.

"Now you're getting somewhere." Maybe Lizzie thought, James wasn't as thick as she thought he was.

"But I can't give them up." James started pouting like a two year-old that was told he wasn't getting an afternoon snack.

"Grow up." Lizzie fired back at him, changing her mind quickly. James could be rather thick sometimes or was it his rather large ego?

"No fair." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "I like pulling pranks and I think it makes me quite charming."

"It won't get you anywhere with Lily." Lizzie scolded him again before turning to a laughing Sirius, prodding him with her elbow. "That goes for you too Black."

Sirius grinned at her. "But the girls like my charm."

"Whatever you say, but it must not be that good since your girlfriends barely last a week and a half."

"Lizzie, come on, we're only twelve years old." Sirius argued back. "I'm not looking for a wife, just someone to go out with every now and then."

Lizzie glared at him, but decided to let the subject drop. He did have a point in the fact they were much too young to get serious and she wasn't in the mood to argue over it anyway. "Now if you gentlemen please excuse me, unlike some I actually have homework to do."

Sirius stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Come on James, we should get ready for practice anyway."

James nodded. "Alright, after all the two newest Gryffindor stars can't be late for practice."

Lizzie rolled her eyes in exasperation as the boys vanished up the stairs into the boys' dorm.

* * *

The rest of the second year passed by rather quickly, especially as Gryffindor won both the Quidditch and House Cups. Leaving the castle and their friends for the summer was quite difficult, but they all knew it would pass by quickly and their parents would probably allow them to visit each other occasionally.

Third year, like the year before passed by quickly as did their fourth year. Of course, during those years they continued to study as well as have fun all the while continuing to hear about the growing problem of Lord Voldermort and his followers, whom were being called Death Eaters. But at Hogwarts that sometimes seemed so far away.

The four girls continued to become closer, more like sisters rather than just friends or dorm mates. They often studied, talked and giggled late into the night, especially about some cute boys that smiled at them in the hallways, the crush Alice was developing over Frank Longbottom, how Amy couldn't stand the fact that her younger brother, now also in Gryffindor, teased them almost as much as the other guys did, or the more difficult transfiguration essay their professor had just assigned.

The only thing really that might cause a squabble now and then, especially between Lizzie and Lily was the former's friendship with the four Marauders, with the exception of Remus. Lizzie still hung out with them and thought some of the pranks were funny and learned to live with them, being the fact she did have an older brother and known James for as long as they could remember. Though she did scold the boys when they pulled something that they should not have, though it often fell on death's ears. However, Lily tended not to put it up with it at all especially all the uncalled for hexing and such. And she really didn't like the fact that her best friend occasionally went out with Sirius Black, a.k.a., Ladies Man of Hogwarts, though Lizzie, well knowing that, was careful not to get too attached to him. However, the two girls, not wanting to ruin their friendship, came to an agreement to disagree about the boys and left it at that and normally didn't talk about it much. (Unless of course, they were all spitting mad at them for some prank they pulled that really affected them.)

On another note, after the end of their third year, Matthew Wellington graduated from Hogwarts. Lizzie was proud of her older brother, and though he could tease her quite often she soon discovered that she missed his presence during the following school years. She was looking forward to what she hoped would happen sometime in the future, a wedding between him and Julie, as they were still dating, though not serious as yet.

Of course, one can't forget about the famous Marauders themselves. They hadn't quite discovered the secret to becoming animagus, but every step brought them closer to their goal. Often frustrated, they were also extremely proud of all the pranks they pulled and how many detentions they were accumulating at an amazing rate. In turn, even though not the oldest students, they were easily the most popular ones, especially by the female population. Still unsuccessfully chasing a certain Lily Evans, James was sometimes seen out with another girl at Hogsmeade or a school event. But of all the boys, it was Sirius that was quickly becoming the playboy of the school, charming his way around the girls, only to go out with them for a few weeks before moving onto the next one. He had even created a little black book that was charmed to tell him who was seeing who or if/when the couples had broken up. Lizzie sometimes proved to be a challenge as she sometimes made him feel guilty about his dating patterns, especially when they were out together. But it was usually soon pushed aside when another girl came unto him or he saw a pretty girl that he hadn't remembered seeing before.

Remus was the more studious of the four and sometimes tried to persuade his friends to behave. Sometimes it worked enough to keep James and Sirius from getting detention or from being expelled. Remus often justified not protesting on the fact his friends were willing to risk an Azkaban sentence or possible even death for him. He never forgotten how good friends the girls were, particularly Lizzie and Lily as they covered for him, helped him catch up on class notes and homework when needed and always visited him in the hospital wing if he had a particularly bad night. They never once said anything about his fury little problem as James had started calling it. Then there was Peter. He wasn't quite as smart or as popular as the others, but he stood up with his friends when they often came into conflict with the Slytherins, especially Malfoy and Snape. They were very pleased when Malfoy graduated and left the school, especially after Sirius punched him in the face one day after taunting Lizzie.

Though, all in all, they all seemed to be enjoying their time at Hogwarts and as fourth year ended and rolled into another summer break, they began looking forward to the second half of their seven years at Hogwarts.

* * *

"I can't believe that we finally did it!" James exclaimed to Sirius and Peter as they stood together after transforming back into their human form for the first time. It was toward the end of the summer and the three guys were more than ecstatic that they finally accomplished what they'd been trying to do since the summer between first and second year!

Sirius let a slow grin slid across his lips. "Let's go play."

The three smiled at each other as they gazed across the Potter acreage, knowing that there was plenty of room to play. So concentrating hard, Sirius drew within himself and soon became a huge black dog.

"You know you look like the grim." James laughed as Sirius started to walk around, stumbling a bit as he did so, obviously not used to his four legs. "You almost look drunk there."

Sirius turned to him, barking loudly in protest. Then, almost grinning evilly, if dogs could do so, he jumped up, charging towards James.

Still not used to his newer abilities, Sirius crashed into him, sending them both to ground in a heap. Peter burst out laughing as James managed to shove the dog off of him. "That's it Black." James looked quite menacing. "You're going to get it now." So, after a moment or so, in his place stood a tall majestic looking stag.

Sirius sat back on his hunches as he amusingly watched James try to keep his balance. Hearing Sirius snickering a bit, the stag turned and watched the dog with a glimpse of mischief and glee in his eyes. Well recognizing the look, Sirius whined quietly before rising up to run. Taking off after him, James tore off after the dog.

"Hey wait for me." Peter called out before quickly turning into his rat form. (After all someone needed to freeze the Whopping Willow.) And he soon scampered off after his two friends, though he wasn't sure if he would ever catch up to them.

* * *

"When should we tell Remus we got it?" James asked as the boys ate dinner later that evening as the Potter's were still at work.

"On the train?" Peter suggested sipping on his pumpkin juice.

Sirius shook his head as he filed his plate with food. "Not good enough. Maybe we should surprise him, you know in the Shrieking Shack on the first full moon."

"But how would he know it's us?" James asked reaching for another chicken wing.

"Well, who else would it be?" Sirius countered back.

"Ya, but would he be able to figure that it out in wolf form?"

The other two boys appeared to have no answer for that. "Well, we'll find a good way to tell him."

They all agreed to this and finished eating quickly, so they could go out and play again.

* * *

Somehow the three kept their mouths shut during the train ride to Hogwarts. Though they did discuss it while Remus made his rounds as Gryffindors's fifth year prefect along with Lily. Of course, they all enjoyed the opening feast and quickly settled back into their dorm room, feeling like they'd come home again. The next day was full of classes and complaining about all the homework given as the fact this was their OWL year. Busy with that and the start of things like Quidditch, the first month was beginning to pass by quickly. As the first full moon was approaching, the boys began to realize that Remus needed to be told that the secret to being an animagus was solved.

"We need to tell him." James said to Sirius and Peter one afternoon while Remus was not present.

"Yea we should...." Sirius started out but his voice trailed off as Remus entered the room.

"What are you whispering about?" Remus stepped into the room grinning at his friends. "Don't tell me whatever you're planning will give me a chance to write you up?"

The others burst out laughing. "Now would we ever do that?"

Remus rolled his eyes, but refraining from making any sarcastic remarks.

"However, we do have something to tell you." James watched as Remus through his bag down onto his bed.

"Lily reject you again?" Remus asked, growing quite amused as this was almost a daily conversation.

While Peter and Sirius laughed, James shook his head. "Actually I haven't asked her out in over a week, but this is something completely different."

"And what's that?"

The three boys grinned at each other before Sirius spoke. "How would you like some company on Friday?"

Remus' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Company? You know that it's a full moon and you can't come with me."

"We can't, but our alter egos can."

The room fell quite silent as Remus slowly got the meaning. "Are you trying to tell me that you three are now unofficial animagus?"

Sirius got up, making a sweeping bow. "Yes Mr. perfect prefect, we are."

"And we're going to join you."

Remus stared at them in near shock, almost not believing that they had actually did it. But on the other hand, he'd always known that they would finally find a way to do it. "I almost don't know what to say."

"You don't have to. Just tell us when moon set is and all that."

So, instead of doing homework that night, the four marauders planned out their first full moon's adventure.

* * *

On Friday evening, Sirius, James and Peter watched Remus leave their room in order to meet Madam Pomfrey. According to the plan, the three would follow them a bit later, under James' invisibility cloak and meet Remus after he transformed in the Shrieking Shack. The boys, quite nervous as well as exited paced around the room till the appointed time.

"Okay, let's go." At the appropriate time James pulled out his cloak and motioned for Sirius and Peter to join him.

"Maybe Peter should transform now." Sirius suggested as they began to realize that three fifteen year olds were not going to completely fit inside the cloak. "It's not as anyone is going to see us anyway."

"Is the door closed?" Peter squeaked out before transforming. The last thing they needed was to be caught before they even got started.

James looked over his shoulder. "Yes it is. We need to get going."

Peter nodded and easily transformed into his rat form. He quickly scampered up and sat on Sirius' shoulder as the cloak closed in around them.

Being rather practiced in the fine art of sneaking out of the castle, they made their way to the Whopping Willow that would led them to the Shrieking Shack. "Okay Peter, go freeze the knot before we get hit."

Peter, as a rat, jumped off Sirius' shoulder and ran through the grass, a bit tentative, not quite sure if the tree would go for him or not. But he soon relaxed when he safely reached the base of the tree. Pressing on the knot, the tree froze and he darted inside and was soon followed by James and Sirius. James quickly hid the cloak by the edge of the tunnel before transforming himself.

Hearing the howls of the werewolf, the boys, in their alter ego forms made their way through the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack. Sirius and Peter managed to get through the low tunnels quite easily, but James kept having to duck as his antlers tended to bump into the ceiling.

As they reached the stairs, James and Sirius glanced to each other, wondering where to go. Remus mentioned that he spent most of his time in the upstairs bedroom, but the werewolf could have easily left the room already. Another howl made them all look up to see the wolf standing at the top of stairs, growling down at them.

Sirius, never one to be intimidated, charged up the stairs, knocking the wolf to the ground. James and Peter immediately followed and the game was on. The two canine's chased each other round the room, knocking into each other, trying to out due the other. And not wanting to be left out, James pranced into the scene, nearly ramming into the wolf with his antlers. Growling low in his throat, the werewolf leaped toward James, ramming into his side. Barely keeping his balance, James raised up on his hind legs and pawed at the wolf, just enough to get him to back up and so one that one of his claws wouldn't swipe his belly too much.

Growling again, the wolf eyed the stag. A low bark caught his attention as Sirius, not liking being left out again, tried to get the wolf's attention. Nearly dancing in place, Sirius kept barking as the three began a wild game of chase throughout the Shrieking Shack. And once, Sirius, being overly energetic, started to run down the stairs after the other two, but quickly lost his footing and proceeded to slide down the stairs, only coming to stop when he hit his head on the stone floor. James quickly distracted the wolf as Sirius, with a little help from Peter, managed to get back up on all fours. Shaking the fog out his mind, Sirius jumped back into the fray, not wanting to be knocked out for the rest of the night. This was just to much fun to miss out on!

After everything was over and Remus was tucked into the bed, the three quickly made their exit before Madam Pomfrey came back. Tucked under the safety of the invisibility cloak neither of the three said a word as they were all thinking about the previous night and everything that their friend went through. And each of them vowed, never to miss a full moon again, hoping upon hope that having them there made his curse more bearable.


	8. Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**Chapter Eight: "Introducing Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs"**

Sirius Black pulled himself out of his bed, every muscle aching and groaning in protest and pain.

"Sore old man?" James called from his bed as the three boys had slept most of the day away, with good reason. They had, after all, spent the entire night running around as animagus with their werewolf mate.

Sirius grumbled as he slowly made his way across the room. "Shut it mate. I see you aren't even trying to get up."

James mumbled something unintelligible and managed to sit up in bed, feeling as sore as Sirius did. "Guess we should go check on Remus. If we're this sore, I can only imagine how he feels."

"I hope it helped him." Sirius put in as he leaned down, shaking Peter's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "I'm sure we'll get used to it."

James let a slow smile spread across his lips. "And have a lot of fun breaking all the rules in the process."

"To never getting caught." Sirius lifted his imaginary glass. "As true Marauders are."

The boys laughed before they begun to get ready to go see Remus in the hospital wing and then later to dinner.

* * *

The four boys, whenever they could, talked about how much fun they had on that special Friday night. The three young animagus were quite delighted when Remus told them that since he'd been bitten, that night had been the easiest one ever. He was sure that as the four animals became better acquainted, it would get even better.

"You know." James mused one day during lunch. "Our alter egos need names."

"Why is that?" Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius and Peter laughed, completely agreeing with him.

"Because it makes us look cool." James ran a hand through his already messed up hair. "It'll be fun too."

"It will be easier to talk about stuff if others are around or happen to overhear something." Sirius put in before bitting into a chicken wing.

Peter, whose mouth was full of food, nodded in agreement.

"Come on Remus." James grinned at him. "There's nothing really wrong with it you know."

Remus shook his head, trying not to laugh too much. After all James did have a point. "Why not?"

The boys cheered and finished their lunch.

* * *

For days, whenever they could, the four Marauders experimented and tried out names, but nothing seemed to fit just right. Until one afternoon......

"How about Blackfoot?" Sirius suggested as they were planning their next set of pranks.

"Why that?" Peter asked, not quite liking it.

"Well my dog form is black and I have huge paws, so I kinda put them together."

James, Remus and Peter looked at each other, then started shaking their heads.

Sirius feigned a hurt, wounded look. "Well fine then. I'll just have to go by Padfoot then."

As the name just rolled of off Sirius' tongue, the other three boys did a double take, then voiced their opinions on that name instead.

"You are so crowned Mister Padfoot." James mocked a bow, then placing an imaginary sword on one shoulder then the other.

Sirius bowed back gallantly. "Thank you my dear sirs. I vow to do my best to uphold my Marauder name."

Their laughter soon echoed through the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Antlers...No....Mr. Deer....too generic and girly." Several days later, James Potter was trying to come up with a strong nickname for his alternate ego. However, nothing sounded quite right.

"Talking to yourself again?" Lizzie teased as she sat down next to him in the common room.

James shrugged slightly. "Just doing some studying."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow as she drew out her DADA notes. "You study?"

"It is our owl year as you and Remus are constantly reminding us." James smarted at her.

"Well then." Lizzie said, reaching over to pull James' parchment sheets into her hands. "Let's see here...."

"Lizzie give it back." James tried to grab it, but she snatched it out of his reach.

"Antler boy." She teased him, reading his scribbling. "What's this? Don't tell me that it's for our Care of Magical Creatures class."

"It's nothing." James felt his face start to flush.

"Nothing?" Lizzie held back her laughter. "How much are you going to pay me to believe that one?"

"Chocolate frogs?" James pulled one out of his robes, hoping to distract her.

It only somewhat worked as she took the frog, but kept pestering him. "Come on James, what is this? I know you're up to something."

Before James could answer, Sirius came up from behind, then snatching the parchment piece away from Lizzie.

"Antler boy." Sirius threw back his head laughing, sounding almost dog like. "Come on Peter could come up with a better one. They have to be really good."

James groaned as Lizzie was quite piqued now. "What needs to be good? Are you naming yourselves now or something?"

Sirius turned, bowing in front of her. "We're the Marauders. We need to have names, as it keeps up our image."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Like you need it. Your heads are big enough as it is."

James and Sirius looked at her with feigned expressions of shock and innocence. "Who us?"

"We're just innocent boys who like to have a bit of fun."

"Innocent?" Lizzie snorted. "You two were never innocent and I should know."

James opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it, remembering the pranks she could call him on even before they got to Hogwarts.

However, Sirius never seemed to be at a loss for words, especially when there was a girl near. "Well, then I guess I should reintroduce myself to you." He bowed gallantly again, taking Lizzie's hand in his own. "Padfoot at your service my lady."

He made a move to kiss her hand, but Lizzie pulled it away. "Padfoot, mmm....not bad Black. But you might want to help Mr. Deer here come up with something better, especially as if he doesn't want his image ruined."

The boys glared at her as her voice was dripping in sarcasm. "Alright then, you come up with something better."

"Let me think about it for a moment." Knowing that they had a class soon, Lizzie quickly threw her notebook back into her bag. "If you are going for the entirely too puffed up, majestic stag image, something like Prongs would work much better."

"Not bad." James and Sirius admitted quietly, almost ashamed that she could come up with something so quickly. They suddenly noticed as she turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"In case you haven't noticed we have a class in ten minutes." Lizzie called over her shoulder as she headed for the portrait hole. "You'd better get a move on if you don't want to be late again. This is our owl year."

Groaning and whining underneath their breath, the boys grabbed their things and followed Lizzie to their next class.

* * *

James glanced over at Remus as he read their transfiguration text. "You come up with a name yet?"

"Um no." Remus didn't even bother to look up from his reading. "There are more important things to do...."

"Yea....our owls.....I know." James rolled his eyes in exasperation. "But this is important too. I mean it gives us a sense of identity."

"Isn't that you and Sirius' detention record?" Remus put in with a smile.

"Haha, very funny Remus." James sighed, but then thought proudly. "Though we are going to break the record soon, McGonagall told us so."

Remus feigned something between shock and exasperation. "When you do, what in merlin are you going to do then?"

James gave Remus a dark look. "You think this is funny? Go ahead and make fun of us because you won't be when we become a part of the legend that is Hogwarts. That future students will always know how we were the best mischief makers to walk through these halls."

"And you wonder why Lily doesn't like you." Remus muttered underneath his breathe, but James failed to catch it. "James maybe it's time to forget that stuff and concentrate on our futures, after all....."

"Enough with the owls, I think people in Timbuktu even know about it. Besides pranking is fun and creative, allowing us to use our gifts."

Remus rolled his eyes. "If you insist James. I guess it does."

"Of course it does. Where have you been these last five years?"

"Trying to prevent you and Sirius from being expelled or from accidentally killing yourselves."

"I guess we kinda owe you for that one." James admitted, well knowing that Remus had saved them on more than one account.

Remus smiled. "No you don't. You've kept my secret and even found a way to help me through it. You don't owe me a thing."

"You'd do the same if it was one of us." James shrugged it off before looking at the book Remus was trying to read. "What are you working on anyway?"

"Transfiguration. We do have that test at the end of the week."

"Tell you what. I'll study if you come up with a nickname." James dug through his bag, pulling out his books and notes.

Remus rolled his eyes again. "Fine. What kind of name do you want?"

James flipped through the book, not looking up at Remus. "Something cool and something that describes you."

Remus glanced around the common room making sure that no one would overhear them. "I think that wolf, wolfman or something similar might be a tad too obvious."

"Well, we'll all have a nickname so it wouldn't be too obvious, but yea those should be out." James started reading chapter nine of the text and was actually somewhat intrigued about the topic. "Keep brainstorming."

"Do you have yours yet?" Remus asked, hoping to catch him on something.

"Um....kinda....."

"Kinda?" Remus finally put his book down, leaning forward in avid interest. "You've been pestering me about it and you don't even have one for yourself."

James quickly hid his burning face behind the book. "Actually I do, but I wanted to run it by everyone before I officially give my alter ego the name."

"Well then what is it?" Remus was quite amused, well knowing that James was probably trying to save face.

"Prongs."

"Not bad." Remus was surprised that he hadn't been bluffing. "It fits you and flows well with Padfoot."

"I'm so glad that you approve." James drawled out, but sighed with relief. He hadn't been caught thanks to Lizzie's quick thinking sarcastic remarks. "But you still need one, along with Peter of course."

Remus glanced out the window to see the nearly full moon shining brightly. "Moony."

"Moony....." James sounded the name out. "It's not too obvious, but yet its so you. I like it."

"I'm so glad that you think so."

James feigned hurt as Remus started laughing. And once they settled down, James looked around the common room. "Where are Sirius and Peter? We have some planning to do."

"Probably in detention." Remus knew he was talking about the upcoming full moon. "What's there to plan? You guys know what to do."

James let a slow cat like smile slid across his face. "Actually Moony, I was thinking of doing something entirely new."

Remus eyed James closely, not quite sure if this was a good idea or not. "What are you getting at?"

"I've always wanted to see more of the forest, particularly behind Hogsmeade."

"You mean leave?" Remus didn't even bother to finish his sentence.

"Of course, it will be fun. We can keep everything under control."

Remus didn't reply at first. He wasn't quite sure what to say. It sounded so dangerous, but yet running through the Forbidden Forest with his three best friends while howling at the moon sounded like an adventure and so much fun. How could he possible turn down the offer to help plan it? They couldn't possibly be caught. Who would see them in the dead of night in the Forbidden Forest? No one that's who. "Did you actually have anything in mind?"

James grinned again. "I knew you'd see it my way. Where's some parchment?"

Forgetting their studies and laughing, the two boys started making rough drawings of the area and continued to plot their first night out of the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

Late that night, after Peter and Sirius returned to the dorm room, they stretched out on the floor continuing their plans of the next full moon. They did more than just roughly sketch out the areas. They added the paths that they had already learned, marked major landmarks and where certain creatures were known to inhabit. As they worked, they also came up with Peter's name, Wormtail, as he had a fondness for gummy worms and since his rat form had a tail, they added it to the end.

Toward the end, in the wee hours of the morning, Sirius drew out the butterbeer he and James snuck in from the last Hogsmeade trip and poured out four mugs. Handing them around, they toasted to the new lives of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Laughing, the boys finally turned in, quite anxious for the next night, so their adventures could continue. Little did they know that Hogwarts and therefore the wizarding world would never be the same again.


	9. Voldermort's Prize

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hey everyone. Seeing the Deathly Hallows last night inspired us to get another chapter posted, so we hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers. We love to hear from you. Have a good Thanksgiving and God bless!

**Chapter Nine: "Voldermort's Prize"**

Lord Voldermort held the small golden tea cup in his hands, examining every inch of it, more than pleased at what he had accomplished so far. Another object to add to his growing collection of wizarding artifacts, though he'd taken it from old Hezekiah Smith's house years ago. No one was the wiser at what he was doing, not until it was too late that is. Even that old fool Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop him in his quest for immortality.

Voldermort looked down at the last known artifact that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, scheming on who he would murder in order to take another step closer toward his goal. After all, this was too important to waste on an ordinary muggle. Chuckling to himself, he would love to get his hands on those damn Aurors who'd been cutting down his Death Eaters recently. Maybe the Potters or the Wellingtons or even the Prewetts. All pure blood traitors! They deserved to be cruelly murdered. So deciding to give it some more consideration, he turned his thoughts toward the artifacts that he was missing or already had in his collection.

He had originally wanted something from all four founders, but the only known Gryffindor relic was a sword which was now incased in glass in Dumbledore's office. Even Voldermort admitted that attacking Hogwarts wasn't the smartest move he could make. So he would need to find a replacement for that item. Maybe is old school diary...

Of course the sorting hat was very unavailable for his use because it was also at Hogwarts. Furthermore, he knew that everyone would notice and wonder why the hat suddenly went missing. Granted they might not suspect that he stole it, but Voldermort wasn't quite sure if that was a chance he was willing to take. He didn't even want his own Death Eaters to know what he was up to, let alone all of Hogwarts. So the sorting hat, much to his keen disappointment was not an option.

One heirloom that was secured was a diamond diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw. He had started his research on it while still at Hogwarts and even charmed the truth out of the gray lady. Then once his school days were done, he secured the piece and took it back to hide inside of Hogwarts, his favorite place. No one could find that room, especially with all the other junk in there. It was quite safe.

He had, rather miraculously, come across the locket of Slytherin, which was safely buried, nearly at sea, at an old vacation spot of the orphanage, the muggle orphanage no one would remember he attended. Years ago, he'd taken the ring of Slytherin, especially as that was rightly his, being an old family heirloom. That same ring was now hidden away where no one would go looking for it, that the wizarding world had forgotten his past as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

So when he totaled those items, excluding the sword and the hat, he only came up with a grand total of four. Scowling fiercely, he realized he was two short of his goal of six. Granted the diary would make a good replacement. After all it was old, contained his memories of the work he accomplished at ridding the world of mud bloods. Most importantly, it proved he was Slytherin's heir.

So adding the diary, that now only left one item to make up his seven. (He was counting his current physical self as number seven.) So thinking back over the years, especially from his work at Burke's, his research and studies, he discarded several artifacts that he'd taken from the family of a wizard who invented this spell or the witch who made this potion. The handful were certainly impressive to collectors, but it wasn't enough to go into his "very special" collection. What he needed, like the four founders, was something that would symbolize the same thing. That would prove he was just as powerful or more so than they ever were, that he was doing something they never even thought of.

Deep in thought, he placed the golden cup into a space hidden and protected from any prying eyes. Using his wand, he sealed the spot and then stared into vacant space. But only for a moment, as the name Merlin came to him. Almost as in an epiphany.

But were there any things left of Merlin, that he could be certain of? Voldermort thought hard, slowly remembering the rumors that a locket of Merlin's had been found some fifty years ago. But what archaeological group? Or who had been there? Who might have it now? Where was it found? When exactly was it?

These questions and more flooded Voldermort's mind. He knew he would find them, he must find them. For the last artifact of Merlin's would be the only item that would do. The only possible one that would complete his collection and the mission toward his goal of immortality.

* * *

Lizzie sat down at a table, throwing her bag on the top of the desk, plopping down into a seat next to Alice for their muggle studies class.

"Now I know we've been reading muggle literature these last couple of weeks." The professor started out after everyone was settled down. "But I think it's time to change the agenda a bit."

Now that certainly got their attention. This was definitely going to be a very interesting class.

"Muggle recreation." He announced and proceeded to explain things like tv, movies, sports, etc. Some of them they'd heard about, others they hadn't a clue. After lecturing for most of the period, he also went over their next major assignment. "Now we have a little time left, so I thought it might be nice to let you have a little fun, the muggle way."

Lizzie and Alice exchanged looks, suddenly unsure of this change. After all, they had rather liked reading the English playwright Shakespeare and the poet Elizabeth Browning, but roller skating?

"All I ask you to do is to skate around the castle or the grounds until the bell rings. Then for the next class I want you to summarize the experience." He then showed them the spell to transfigure their shoes to skates and off they went.

Well some of the boys did, while Lizzie and Alice followed slowly, leaning on each other for support.

"How are we supposed to do this?"

"I don't know..." Alice thought on it. "Just roll I guess."

"Where do we want to go?" Lizzie knew that she didn't want to go too far, mainly so they didn't have to go back.

"At our pace, we could probably get back to our dorms by the time the bell rings."

"Good idea."

With that they slowly headed down the hallway. As they rolled along, slowly but surely getting the hang of it.

"I guess I can see why muggles find this entertaining."

"Yes but I don't think we'll be chasing Death Eaters in a roller skating rink."

"Well, we'll be faster than they are." The girls shared a laugh and started to speed up a bit.

So up and down the hallways they went, talking and laughing and having a lot of fun.

Toward the end of the hour, the two headed closer toward the Gryffindor Tower. They were slowly working up a flight of stairs when the stairs started swinging. The girls held on but the momentum was too much. Lizzie standing in front of Alice began to slip and fell into her, who immediately toppled down the stairs.

The girls landed in a huge heap at the bottom of the stairs. As they checked for vital signs and broken bones, male laughter met their ears.

"Even we were smarter than that, to go up the stairs in roller skates."

The two still a bit tangled, glared up at the team of Potter and Black. "We haven't even fallen down once."

"Then you should be gentlemen and come help us up." Lizzie scolded, a bit embarrassed and frustrated.

"If you insist." The boys made quite a dramatic show about it, but helped the girls up to their feet. Laughing the four slowly made their way back to their common room just as the bell rang.

* * *

The four girls were studying in the common room the following evening. "Did I hear that you two went roller skating?" Lily asked as she started studying for her potions class.

Alice nodded. "We were doing English literature, which was fine with us. Then just yesterday the professor goes and changes it. We both have bruises from falling down the stairs."

Lizzie agreed. "It was fun and nice to get out of class early, but I don't think it will help us fight Dark Wizards."

"So you two are serious aren't you?" Amy put in, finally looking up from her transfiguration notes. "About this Auror thing?"

Alice and Lizzie glanced at each other and nodded. "We want to help."

"But aren't there other ways to help? Being an Auror is dangerous."

"Yes it is, but we all have to do our part to make our world a safer place. I feel that this is where I'm supposed to be." Lizzie shrugged lightly. "Both my parents are Aurors so I get a lot of this at home. Anyway, becoming an Auror has always been in the back of my mind."

The other two gals looked uncertain as Alice gave her reasoning. "One of our neighbors was killed this past summer and it's hard to watch their family suffer, not when I can do something to help."

Lizzie and Alice looked so certain, so confident about their decisions that Lily and Amy didn't protest any longer.

"Anyway, speaking of careers, what about you two?" Alice asked a bit later as they all continued to study as they were quite serious about their OWLS.

Lily just shrugged and gave an answer that was quite unlike her. "I don't know. I wouldn't mind teaching charms one day but Flitwick won't be retiring any time soon."

"You could do research." Alice said. "The ministry and other groups conduct studies for new spells and charms."

Lily thought on this for a few minutes. "That sounds interesting. I just want to keep my options open. Anyway, what about you Amy?"

"Healing. I'd love to work at St. Mungo's someday. Though I haven't a clue to what department."

"Well, when Alice and I are admitted from getting banged up by Death Eaters, you can treat us." Lizzie joked.

The girls had a good laugh, ending the more serious discussion as they turned back to their work.

* * *

"Hogsmeade is in three weekends." Lily told them a couple days later. "They just informed us at our prefect meeting."

The girls cheered, quite anxious for some much needed time away from the castle and especially from all of the studying.

Meanwhile, Alice sighed dreamily, turning to stare out of the window. "Do you think Frank will ask me to go with him?"

"I thought you stopped liking him?" Lily frowned at her friend, wondering when her mind had changed.

"Yea especially since he was dating that Ravenclaw." Amy put in from where she was reading a book on healing.

Alice sighed again. "They um...actually broke up about a week ago. I'm hoping he'll notice me, but I don't think he even knows that I exist."

"He lives in our tower, he at least knows you exist." Lizzie patted her friend's shoulder as she walked past her.

"That makes me feel loads better." Alice turned back to the other girls, drawling rather sarcastically.

"Well, then we'll just have to do something about this won't we?" Lily put in, pulling out her muggle hair and make up supplies. "We have three weeks. I'm sure we can snag his attention by then."

Alice looked more hopeful now. "Good, because I need all the help I can get."

The other three, who had stopped their activities and had started sorting through Lily's supplies, turned almost in shock. Alice was quite pretty with her dark hair framing her deep dark eyes.

"Alice you don't need that much help." Lizzie put in. "I've seen many male heads turn when you walk down the hall."

Alice looked a bit doubtful and was going to protest but Lily grabbed her hair brush and started asking for ideas.

Over the next two weeks the girls did everything they knew of to catch Frank's attention towards Alice. It didn't seem to be working. Lizzie was about ready to ask one of the guys to feel Frank out, but Alice didn't want to go down that route. It was a good thing that she decided not to pursue that plan as it turned out to be quite unnecessary as their hard work was about to pay off.

"Hey Alice." Frank had come up to them in the common room one evening.

Smiling, Alice resisted the urge to check her hair and managed to speak. "Hello Frank."

Amy and Lizzie, who were sitting close-by, tried not to pay attention, trying to give the possible couple privacy. However, they couldn't quite help themselves when Alice tentatively asked if he'd heard about the Hogsmeade weekend.

Pretending to be caught up in their studies, they heard Frank answer. "Yea and I've been wondering if you'd want to go with me. We can just hang out or do whatever you want or need to do."

Alice grinned ear to ear. "Of course, I'd be delighted to join you."

Frank returned her smile and reached down a hand. "Would you like to take a walk? It's still early and we can discuss our plans."

Alice nearly jumped up from the couch, taking Frank's hand and followed him out of the common room. Then as she stepped through the portrait hole, she turned and waved back to Amy and Lizzie, absolutely beaming.

"We'll I guess that leaves you, Lily and I for Hogsmeade." Lizzie put in after the portrait door swung shut.

"I thought you'd be going with Sirius?" Amy asked a bit surprised.

Lizzie made a face. "He decided to go with some girl named Summer instead as she finally agreed to go out with him. Of course it doesn't bother me what he does anyway. Besides it'll be fun, being just us girls..." Lizzie stopped as she noticed the look on Amy's face.

"Um...Lily and I have dates with the um...the Deteri twins. I guess with all the excitement over Alice we forgot to mention it."

"Oh well...good for you then..."

"I'm sure you can come with us."

Lizzie shook her head. "No, you don't need me hanging around as a fifth wheel. Besides you two have liked the twins since last spring. I have to go buy some dress robes for Christmas. Mum owled me and said to get some or she would and who knows what she would come home with."

"For going to your Aunt Flora's?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Well, there is the annual Ministry party, but this year my family is going to my Great Uncle's house. He's this crazy old wizard that insists we dress up for every meal."

"I'm sorry." Amy looked at her with sympathy. "Where does he live anyway?"

"Northern Scotland. In the middle of nowhere. He lives in this ancient house with all of his artifacts."

"Artifacts?" Amy was quite puzzled.

"He was an archeologist so he kept a lot of things he's found over the years or bought them after they were displayed somewhere..." Lizzie paused, shaking her head, before turning the conversation back to Hogsmeade. "Anyway, I need to go do that."

"You don't have to go look alone."

"Amy, I'll be fine. You two have fun on your dates."

Amy still looked quite unsure about it, but went along with it anyway. Of course later the other girls questioned Lizzie about it again and Lizzie said again that they should enjoy themselves and that she would be fine. But as the Saturday rolled around, Lizzie's mask was beginning to get a little weaker.

* * *

Lizzie sighed as she walked through the crowds trumping towards Hogsmeade. She did feel a bit left out but this situation was almost to be expected. After all she was mostly popular by default with her roommates being the most popular and beautiful girls in the entire school. It also helped that she was slightly more than average looking herself and had the privilege of hanging out with the Marauders. (Growing up with James Potter would certainly grant that.)

Sighing again, she pulled her jacket closer to her and headed in the direction of the robe shop. However as she walked, what she didn't notice were the heads turning to watch her.

What Lizzie often didn't see, as most teenagers won't, was that she was quite pretty in her own way and very popular as she was always nice to most everyone and willing to help out others with their homework or other problems. Most important was that she often stood up and even told off Potter and Black when they hurt someone else, especially if it was their friends. Lizzie often thought and believed that she was cool by default, but she was quite popular just being who she was.

After her errands were completed, Lizzie thought she'd stop by one of the pubs to get a snack and head back to the castle. It was getting colder and she was more than ready to get back to the warmth of her dorm room. She was standing at the front, waiting in line when someone started calling her name.

"Lizzie." Turning she saw Remus and Peter drinking butterbeer at a nearby table. "Come join us."

Smiling slightly, Lizzie quickly placed her order and joined her friends.

"Why are you by yourself?" Remus asked quite curious as you rarely saw one of the girls without at least one or more soon following.

Lizzie shrugged, snacking on a pretzel. "They had dates."

"Prongs won't like that one." Peter added as he sipped his drink.

Lizzie shrugged again, not really caring about it that much. After all what else was new?

The rest of Lizzie's order soon arrived and they finished eating. Lizzie was about to head back to the castle, but Remus managed to talk her into staying with them as he wanted to replenish his chocolate supply from Honeydukes. So despite the cooler weather, Lizzie had more fun than she thought she would have, running around town for the rest of the afternoon. So when the other girls returned to the Gryffindor tower, she was quite happy to hear about their dates.


	10. The Staircase

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**An: ** Hey everyone! Hope everyone had a blessed Christmas season. Ours was sad in some parts and others we had fun, but overall glad that it was over with! Anyway, we hope you enjoy this next chapter as the boys get a little not nice and well…..it creates some tension between Lizzie and Sirius…..we'll let you read about it yourself. Have a blessed week.

**Chapter Ten: "The Staircase"**

"Hey Wormtail, pass me that parchment." James nearly yelled across the dorm room one evening.

Peter folded it a bit before throwing it over then turned back to his homework. "Whatcha need it for anyway? Full moons not for several more weeks."

James was already studying the sketches they made of Hogwarts and the areas surrounding it and Hogsmeade. "I was thinking that we could make these better, you know add more to them."

Sirius glanced up from his DADA essay. "That's not a bad idea. We should sketch the entire castle and grounds, not just where we go."

James and Peter looked on with obvious excitement, immediately liking the idea. But Remus, who didn't even look up from his own studies, only replied. "What's the point of that if we don't use it during the full moon? I mean what we have now and maybe adding a bit more here and there fit any of our planning needs."

The three other boys glared back at Remus, quite disappointed that he deflated their enthusiasm and plans. "So what are you suggesting, that we don't need it? It'll be good for other activities such as our pranking."

"A map like that might get you around the castle in the dark, but it won't keep you from getting caught."

"He does have a point you know." Peter put in as he looked down at the sketches James had been working on, then glancing back up to Remus. "What then Moony, put the professors and the students on there as well?"

The room grew suddenly silent. Had Peter stumbled onto something, something that would work...something they could actually do?

"Could that actually be possible to do?" James finally ventured into the rather thick but thoughtful silence that followed Peter's question.

"But people are constantly moving." Sirius grumbled not liking saying it, but it was a major issue.

"But Peter's onto something here." Remus finally put down his books, deep in thought. "If we could charm it where they could move as they really are, it'll be worth making it."

The others remained silent for long moments as Remus' breakthrough sunk in. And then the room exploded with ideas.

"We could use little feet to put where everyone's moving."

"And the secret passageways have got to be a part of this."

"And our names, right on the front."

"We'll need to come up with a spell to protect it if it gets into the wrong hands."

Once all the boys settled down a little, James held up an imaginary glass. "Here's to the Marauders Map. May we never get caught again."

"Here here." Laughing they all clinked their glasses before settling down to the more serious business of creating a game plan in order to complete the new Marauders Map.

* * *

"How is it coming?" James leaned over the table in the Great Hall only a few days later.

Sirius absently brushed a few lose hairs out of his face, not even looking up from his work. "Nearly done with the Great Hall and the surrounding hallways."

"Good." James nodded approvingly as he sat down across from his best mate. "Do you have a moment?"

"If this is another sob story that Evans turned you down again...no." Sirius was trying not to laugh too much, but failed miserably.

"Actually no..." James lowered his voice, nearly whispering with conspiracy. "It's about a prank."

The quill in Sirius hand suddenly stopped. "Is it good?"

"Padfoot, have you ever wanted to play on a staircase?" James grin was sly and slick, like a cat about ready to pounce.

Sirius finally looked up, meeting James' gaze. "I could play on a staircase. What did you have in mind?"

James leaned forward again, glancing around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. "Now I don't have all the details worked through, but we should be able to pull this off..."

Grinning from ear to ear James disclosed his rather brilliant idea, or what he thought of as brilliant.

* * *

"Can you believe he said that?" Amy asked as the four girls were slowly making their way from the Great Hall back to the Gryffindor tower.

Lily rolled her eyes as they made a right turn, taking them onto the staircases. "Well everyone is entitled to their own opinion, despite the fact that we know it's wrong."

Alice was about to comment when an odd groan met their ears, followed by several loud screams. They all turned, leaning over the railing and saw a staircase wildly flying across the passageway several feet below them.

Lily glanced up toward the head of the staircase and seeing it shaking a bit, like it was trying to move, she quietly ventured. "Maybe we should go back the other way."

Amy and Alice looked toward Lily, as if trying to decide what she really said. Meanwhile Lizzie leaned further over the railing, dark eyes narrowing as if wondering if four certain boys had something to do with this.

"I'm going." Lily announced, swiftly turning to head back down as they were closer to the hallway from whence they came than to the top. But she only made it down a step or two before the staircase groaned again, finally breaking loose from the landing and started swinging rather wildly across the passage way. Before they even realized what was happening, Amy, Alice and Lily tumbled back down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.

However, Lizzie, who was still leaning over the edge, was suddenly flung over the top. Having rather quick reflexes, she reached up, grabbing a rail and managed to twist herself so she was facing the rail. And wondering what exactly was going on, she made the horrible mistake of looking down and only saw a huge blur of stone and students. Shuddering, the memories of her nearly tragic flight with Matthew started coming flooding back. Lizzie gripped the railing even tighter, squeezing her eyes shut, too scared to scream or call for help as she hung on for dear life.

Long moments later, the stairs slid back into place and Lizzie felt her body sway nearly violently with the sudden stop. Breathing deeply, she slowly started to bring herself and her fears back under her control as she knew that she needed to keep her head and more importantly was going to need to climb back over the railing.

"Lizzie are you alright?" A familiar voice called out to her over the hum of the students crying, yelling and groaning.

Lizzie opened her mouth to yell something back, but found that she couldn't quite get anything out.

"It'll be alright Lizzie." Her clearer brain managed to process that the calm voice belonged to her friend Remus. "We'll have you up in just a few minutes."

Lizzie nodded and within moments several faces along with Remus' were looking down at her, giving her directions to inch her way up a bit. "We'll lift you up the rest of the way. It's going to be alright."

Painfully, Lizzie inched a little ways up as Remus and a couple of other guys took her arms, managing to pull her up and over the railing.

"Lizzie are you okay?" Remus gazed at her with concern once her feet where back on solid ground. "Anything bleeding or broken?"

Lizzie shook her head, but immediately realized that she was shaking all over.

"Come here." Remus gave her a comforting hug. "It's all over."

Still a bit scared, Lizzie clung to him for several long minutes.

"Why don't we get you some warm tea? I'm sure it will make you feel better."

Lizzie agreed, allowing Remus to lead her down the stairs. Halfway down, a startling thought occurred to her. "Where are the others?"

"They were taken to the hospital wing." As Lizzie's eyes grew wide, Remus hurried onto explain things. "Just some scrapes and bruises and maybe a twisted ankle. Nothing too serious."

Quite relieved, Lizzie followed Remus the rest of the way.

Still shaking, Lizzie allowed Remus to settle her down on a bed in the hospital wing, quickly exchanging relieved glances with the other girls. Madam Pomfrey made her way over to them, fixing Alice's broken wrist, healing the scrapes on Lily's face, wrapping Amy's slightly twisted ankle, giving Lizzie a calming potion with a spot of tea.

Lizzie was about finished drinking her potion when Professor McGonagall walked into the room, fury written on her features. "Does anyone have any idea of whom the culprits are?"

The room grew silent as the students glanced at each other then back to the deputy head mistress. And in seeing the good handful of injured students, Remus made his decision, nearly spitting out the names. "Potter and Black."

Everyone turned to him in surprise and shock. Well, not completely as all of them highly suspected the Marauders, but they didn't expect that one of their own was turning them in.

"Any solid proof Mr. Lupin?"

Remus regretful shook his head. "No ma'am, but they have been very quiet and secretive lately. I've been wondering what they've been up to."

McGonagall only nodded. "Thank you Mr. Lupin. We'll take it from here." After talking quietly with Madam Pomfrey for a few minutes she left the room.

After the door shut behind her, the room starting murmuring to themselves about what happened as the healed ones were slowly being released.

"They must have cemented the stairs or something." Alice seethed as she rubbed her still sore wrist, as she walked slowly, helping Amy along. "I'm going to kill those boys."

"Get in line." Lily grumbled from behind them as she, Lizzie and Remus slowly walked. "I'm prefect so I get the first shot."

"I think Professor McGonagall will take care of things from here." Remus put in wisely, but he too was more than ready to curse his own best mates.

The girls admitted agreement but still grumbling about wanting to invent curses just for those darn boys. Soon after that they were climbing rather painfully back into the portrait hole. Of course everyone in the Gryffindor tower was discussing the prank, so thanking Remus once again, the girls made their escape up to the safety of their quiet peaceful dorm room.

* * *

"Hey Lizzie." She didn't even bother to turn around as Lizzie knew who was calling for her. "Can you slow down?"

Plowing through the falling leaves, Lizzie ignored the calls of the two boys that had given her cause of a sleepless night of nightmares. Though she was forced to stop as James caught up with her, grabbing her arm. "What's the rush Wellington?"

"Let go Potter." Lizzie nearly sneered, tearing her arm from his grip.

"Lighten up baby." Sirius approached them, smiling down at her, thinking a little of his charm would set things right. "It was just a harmless prank. All we did was put cement onto the stairs."

"A harmless prank?" Lizzie was really fussed now. "Did you know that a few students spent the night in the hospital wing with nearly broken bones? And a least two dozen more with scrapes, bruises and other injuries?" Lizzie shook her head in disgust. "Some prank. You boys need to grow up."

"It was just for fun." James put in, trying to get her to let it go. "Besides it was our best prank yet."

"Yea and no one was that hurt."

"I give up." Lizzie threw her hands up in the air, in hopeless frustration. "You know something's going to happen someday where you'll either kill yourself or worse yet, someone else. Then you'll realize how stupid, immature and arrogant you are. I hope I'm there see it, the day you two are forced to grow up. You'll be getting what you deserve."

"Oh come on, you can stop being so dramatic."

"Our parents are fighting in a war, I don't think I'm being overly dramatic, just realistic." Lizzie turned to go as the boys stared back at her, nearly dumbfounded. "And Black if you ever call me baby again, I'll hex you so hard you won't want to even look at another girl for at least a year."

"Does that mean you won't go to the Christmas party with me next month?"

"Of all things. They are just never going to get it." Lizzie murmured underneath her breath as she slowly turned around to face the boys again. "Sure Black, I'll go out with you again." Lizzie couldn't help but pause as Sirius let a slow satisfied smirk slid across his face, not catching her sarcasm. "When Voldermort and his muggle born bride send out their wedding invitations." With a flounce, Lizzie turned and walked away, hoping something she said was finally going to sink into their rather thick skulls.

But meanwhile, the boys just stood there watching Lizzie walk away, wondering why she was so upset about a little harmless prank.

* * *

After turning in two of his best mates, Remus Lupin decided to lay low for a while. He knew that James and Sirius wouldn't take it kindly knowing that he had turned them in. But sitting in the hospital wing with all those students hurt and Lizzie still shaking, he knew he had to do something. They had gone too far this time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter was asking as the other three boys entered the dorm room several days after said prank. "I could have helped you know, cementing those stairs couldn't have been an easy job."

"Well you were out with Daisy from Hufflepuff." James put in smoothly. "We didn't want to interrupt anything."

Peter, blushing, didn't argue with that as he headed toward his bunk.

"Anyway, you didn't get several weeks worth of detention." James said as he threw his bag down onto his bunk.

"But it was worth it." Sirius sighed dramatically.

"I still wonder how they knew it was us anyway." James mused out loud.

"Who else would have been able to pull that off?" Peter asked. "We've done enough for anyone in the entire school to take a wild guess and get it right."

"That is true, but they convicted us without any evidence. Unless someone had turned us in." All three pairs of eyes turned toward Remus.

"Did you?" They asked quietly. "Did you really, finally turn us in?"

Remus sighed, putting down his book and looked up to face his friends. "Yes, I highly suspected you especially as you two have been acting quite suspicious lately. So when McGonagall asked, I told her the truth."

The three boys stared at Remus almost not believing that he was telling them the truth, that he actually did turn them in.

"I can't believe you ratted on us." James' anger immediately peaked. "And after everything we've done for you..."

"Wait Prongs." Sirius put in, his eyes a stormy gray. "Before we take care of him, I want to know one thing. Why did you do it mate? Why did you turn us in?"

"You two went too far. Someone could have been killed." Remus left out the who for the moment, thinking that it might not be necessary.

"But no one did." They waved off his concern. "Just a few scrapes. No real harm done."

"No harm?" Remus, nearly outraged, stood up deciding to let them have it. "You call Lizzie flying over the railing and nearly falling to her death, no harm?"

"She hung on didn't she?" Once again they didn't seem too concerned. After all no one was seriously hurt. "We saw her at breakfast this morning. She was fine. Granted she's not too happy with us, but she'll get over it."

"I helped pull her up from the railing, believe me she's not fine." Remus quickly turned, grabbing his books, knowing that he didn't want to stay in his room much longer. And that wasn't just because they could easily beat him in a fight. "Look, you two are obviously not going to grow up until someone is nearly killed. I hope you don't get suspended for it." With that Remus stormed out of the room.

James and Sirius glanced at each other, both wondering how Remus could yell at them when he was the one that had wronged them.


	11. The Dance

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

** Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

** Chapter Eleven: "The Dance"**

Lizzie Wellington walked down the halls of Hogwarts, trying her best to either avoid or

completely ignore most everyone else. Though the effects of the staircase prank had faded away, she was still a bit peeved and had yet to really speak to James and Sirius. Not to mention the fact, that being their owl year, the term finals were very important toward their final grades. So, lately, she'd, usually along with her roommates, spent the majority of her time studying in the library.

"Hey Lizzie." Unfortunately she heard her name being called from none other than Sirius Black himself.

Deciding to be somewhat nice, Lizzie stopped and turned to face him. "What do you want Black?"

Sirius smiled at her, letting his dark hair fall appealing over his face.

She shot him an impatient look as he meandered over to her, resolving herself not to fall for his charm.

"Hello there." His voice was low and velvety, as if he was trying to come onto her.

"Sweet talking isn't going to score you any points." Lizzie crossed her arms across her chest, trying to look and act intimidating. "Just spill it out Black. I haven't got all day."

"Feisty today aren't we?" Sirius seemed to take Lizzie's near hostility in complete stride. "Still fused aye?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, wondering how he could think that he was so cool. "Ya think."

Sirius leaned in closer to her, causing her to nearly brace herself against the wall. "Why don't we let bygones be bygones? Come with me to the Christmas Party like you always have. I'll be a good boy. Marauders honor."

Lizzie hid a smile, thinking about how thick Sirius could be sometimes or was it determination? For just mere weeks ago, she told him that she wasn't going to date him again. "I'm afraid that I have yet to receive a wedding invitation, so the answer is no."

For several long moments, Sirius was highly confused, just staring back at her. Though when he eventually caught on, he dramatically rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Lizzie, that's ridiculous and you know it."

"Lame or not, the answer is still no." Lizzie finally pushed past him, wanting to get to her next class. "I'm just not interested."

Sirius stared at her retreating figure, still not quite sure how to react. He was quite put out at being told no as no one told the great Sirius Black no. But on the other hand, though he didn't know why, he found himself rather liking it. Still thinking about her, he finally headed toward his next class.

* * *

Through the next week or so, emotions and nerves were strung quite tightly as the term finals were quickly approaching. Lizzie was quite tired as she dragged herself from one class to another when Brett Chandler approached her.

"Hello there." He smiled at her and Lizzie felt her spirits rise. Chandler was not only very good looking and popular being one of the best Quidditch players in the school, but quite smart and was known to be a nice catch. Even if she didn't want to admit to herself, after the last Quidditch game, Lizzie had been slowly developing a crush on him. She did admit that she would like the opportunity to get to know him a bit more and being the fact he was a better Quidditch player than Sirius, it would probably infuriate him. After all pay back was fair play.

"Hello yourself." Lizzie stopped and greeted him, hoping he was going to ask her out, and not just some question about their transfiguration homework as they did share several classes. "How are you?"

"Pretty good considering all the studying we have been doing." The two continued to make small talk about their studies and the latest Quidditch game as they slowly strolled through the ancient halls of Hogwarts.

"You know, I've been really looking forward to the Christmas Party this year." Lizzie held her breath as he continued on, hoping that this was the moment she was waiting for. "It'll be a good way to wind down after the last few weeks."

She quickly agreed, hoping she didn't sound lame. "Yes, it will be quite nice to get away. I'm looking forward to seeing how they decorate the Great Hall this year."

"I'm sure they will come out with something worth our while." Brett stopped and turned to face her, reaching out to take her hand. "I'm assuming that you were planning on attending."

Lizzie smiled to herself. He was going to ask her out! "Was planning on it."

"With no one special I hope?" He gently began rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

Lizzie shook her head, not pulling her hand away. "Not yet anyway."

"Well then, would you like an escort?" He bowed low. "I would considerate it an honor to have such a lovely lady on my arm."

Lizzie giggled as he kissed the top of her hand. "Yes I would like that."

"I'll be seeing you then. Shall we meet outside of your common room at seven?"

"That would be fine." Lizzie couldn't have felt better.

Brett squeezed her hand before letting it go. "I'll see you around. I'd better get to practice."

"See you later." With that he turned and left.

Lizzie watched him go, smiling quite widely. She was rather looking forward to going to the party now. She had always kinda liked him and now she had a chance to get to know him better. Still smiling she headed back to the tower, knowing she needed to do some homework, if she could concentrate that is. But as she spoke the password, a startling thought occurred to her. Brett was in Hufflepuff and the entrances into dorms were known only to their own. He might have an idea of where the Gryffindor tower was, but how in merlin did he exactly know where to meet her? But as the warmth on her hand from his gentle touches was still quite fresh, Lizzie thought that he probably had asked another student, knowing that he wanted to ask her out. So shaking off the flying red flag, Lizzie joined her friends and immediately told them of her rather good fortune.

* * *

Time quickly passed by as the four girls scrambled not only to make sure that they completed all their work, but to prepare for the biggest party of the year. Lizzie was especially looking forward to it, not only because of the date, but since she was going to be insanely bored at home and her uncle's during the Christmas break. A good party with a very good looking boy would be a great thing to remember. She was trying not to think too much on how she was going to tell her parents that she had decided to become an Auror.

"Wow, you look you beautiful." Alice's voice penetrated her thoughts as they were beginning to prepare for the party.

"Do you think that this is too formal for tonight?" Lizzie asked, suddenly nervous that one of the dresses and robes that she bought for several occasions might be a little much for the Hogwarts Christmas party.

Alice vehemently shook her head. "No, I doubt it as we are all dressing up."

"Thanks." Lizzie pushed her hair behind her shoulder, then turned back to her friend. "How are we going to do your hair so you can knock Frank's socks off?"

Alice blew out a deep breath. "I have no idea. I want to do something different with it."

Lizzie grabbed her hair brush, directing Alice into the loo. "Well, we'll have to work on that won't we?" With that the girls got to work.

So it wasn't that much later, that Lizzie waved to her friends and headed out through the portrait. She glanced around and found Brett Chandler standing not too far away. As she made her way towards him, she couldn't help but smile at how handsome he looked in his more formal dress robes.

"You look very beautiful tonight." He gently took her hand, leading her down the stairs.

"Thank you." Lizzie found herself blushing under his look. "You look quite nice too."

Brett smiled, but ran a hand around the tight color of his shirt. "Well, I don't like being nearly chocked, but it makes the outfit."

Lizzie giggled at his behavior before swatting his hand away from the collar. "If you don't play with it, maybe it wouldn't bother you so much."

Brett gave her a roguish smile. "But then I wouldn't have a pretty lady to get teased by."

"That's not an excuse." Lizzie tried not to roll her eyes as they entered the very nicely decorated Great Hall.

* * *

"How about we take a walk?" Lizzie heard Brett whisper in her ear toward the end of the night.

"That sounds nice." Lizzie didn't mind leaving as the party was winding down and the fresh air sounded nice.

The two soon left the Great Hall and headed out onto the grounds.

Meanwhile as Sirius was getting drinks, he watched as Lizzie left with Chandler and an odd feeling came into his stomach. Not only because he thought she looked quite breath taking, but because he was also aware of Chanlder's somewhat bad reputation as being a ladies man. However, it should be no concern of his, they were not dating. So he turned his attention back to Summer, trying to forget Lizzie Wellington. It almost worked until Amy came rushing up to him, speaking so fast that he couldn't understand any of it.

* * *

"Amy take a deep breath and slow down." Sirius put his hands on her shoulders, almost willing her to do it. "Now tell me what's the matter."

In a more clear steady voice she told him what she had just overheard. Fury took over Sirius and not even bothering to let Amy finish talking, he started to run out of the Great Hall, determined to rectify the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile Lizzie and Brett slowly walked through the snowy grounds of Hogwarts, enjoying the quiet. The dance had been really wonderful and spending time with their friends and getting to know other students was great, but it was also nice to get away for a while, even if they weren't talking about much. Lizzie was quite enjoying herself as Brett slipped his jacket around her shoulders and curved his arm slightly around her shoulder to help starve off the cold night air.

"I'm so glad that our term is over." Lizzie commented, gazing across the snowy grounds. "Though I'm probably going to be extremely bored at home during the break."

Brett gazed down at her, liking how the slight moon light made her dark hair nearly shine. "I'm sure that it won't be that bad and if it does, you are certainly welcome to come visit me."

"I might keep that in mind." Lizzie told him as his arm slowly started to creep downwards.

"You'll also have tonight to keep in my mind." As he was talking he slipped his other arm around her waist, leaning over her shoulder to make a trail of kisses along the side of her face.

Alarm raced through Lizzie as she squirmed slightly underneath his touch. She had enjoyed the evening with him and even the arm around her shoulder, but she didn't feel that she knew him well enough to do more than a few short good night kisses. She was getting the distinct feeling that he wanted to do much more than that.

"Brett...um..." Lizzie tried to find the right words. "Maybe we should go back in now. It's getting late and pretty cold out here."

Chandler laughed, sensually running his hands up and down her sides, making shivers of fear run up and down her spine. "Babe, you've been with Black. I'm sure you've gone further than this before."

Another cold shiver of fear raced through her as she struggled to free herself from his tightening grasp. But steeling herself, Lizzie's eyes blazed with the determination to protect herself, though she desperately wished that she had her wand with her. "Black knows me better than to a make a play on me."

He only grinned at her, a bit more suggestively than the charming one she'd seen before. "You're a small thing, what can you do to Black or to me for that matter?"

The liking that had been building in her the last couple days vanished in an instant of pure fury as he bent down to forcefully kiss her. Lizzie struggled against him as he continued his assault. Knowing that she could be in real trouble if she didn't free herself, she reached up and pushed hard at his chest. Luckily it was enough.

"Come on babe, stop being such a prude. You know you like it." And as he roughly grabbed her again, Lizzie drew back her right arm, punching him across the face. Brett was extremely surprised and took a step back, nearly slipping on a piece of ice that wasn't covered in snow. Seeing him falter slightly and holding his smarting face, Lizzie easily pushed him to the ground.

Lizzie leaned down as Chandler moaned, glaring up at her. "Too bad you're down and out and that I didn't have a place to carry my wand or I'd be very tempted to try a few curses. My mum's an Auror you know and some things she has taught me have been known to cause infertility. I have been really wanting to try one. Oh well, too bad." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but also with satisfaction that she could well handle herself, despite the fear of what could have happened nearly gnawing inside. So with a flounce in her steps, she turned to go and immediately saw Sirius Black standing twenty feet behind her, mouth hanging open in near shock.

Lizzie was surprised to see him, but didn't let it show as she marched up to him. "And what, if I may ask, are you doing here?"

"Amy told me that you were in trouble..." Sirius' voice grew quiet. "and I came to... rescue you."

Lizzie cocked her head to one side, dark hair tumbling down her shoulder. "Too bad you've wasted your time, but you should remember that I'm a damsel that doesn't need rescuing. I guess you are a slow learner." She peered around him to see Amy standing some feet behind him. "But thanks for your concern Amy."

With that the two girls left, talking quietly, leaving Sirius standing alone in the snow, wondering what it was about Lizzie that had him quite intrigued.

* * *

As with in mere hours after the party, students were hustling about trying to get to the train on time, the fact that Lizzie knocked down one of the school's star Quidditch players didn't make it around the school. Hopefully, unless Sirius or Chandler said anything about it, everyone would have forgotten about something they might have heard by the time they returned in January. To which Lizzie was very grateful. She had told the girls what happened and of course they weren't going to say a word.

But there was something Chandler said that kept gnawing at Lizzie nearly all the way back to King's Cross, along with a fear over what had happened. Did the guys really think that she would be easy because of her occasional date with Sirius Black? Was she developing a reputation because of her close association with the famous Marauders? Or was that just an excuse Chandler used to get more than a good night kiss? What if someone else tried to take advantage of her again?

Finally as the train pulled to a slow stop at the station, Lizzie decided that she wasn't going to date anyone for a while, just to be sure. She was certainly also sure that she wouldn't take any walks away from her friends either, especially with guys that she didn't know all that well. But she was also determined to forget about the incident as that dwelling on it certainly wouldn't change what happened. It wasn't worth her time in wondering all the what ifs. So she quickly found her things and made her way off the train, still trying to force it from her mind.

After saying goodbye to her friends, Lizzie glanced around at the crowds of students and their parents on the platform. Where in the world were her parents? They had never been late before. She wondered how long she should wait around before trying to find a way home. Though deciding to wait, she watched as the platform slowly grew empty. Finally, sighing, she began to composite several ways to get home, but they posed several problems. She certainly could floo home, but she didn't have any muggle money on her to pay the cab in order to get to Diagon Alley. And it was much too far to walk. Being under age, she certainly couldn't apparate or make a port key. Sighing, Lizzie sat down on the top of her trunk, wishing she had one of their owls with her, but she didn't and there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Hey, Lizzie." She heard James Potter calling her as he approached her. "Have you seen my parents anywhere?"

"Sorry Potter, I haven't." Lizzie shook her head, not wanting to spend any more time with him than necessary.

"Are yours not here either?" James asked, looking around.

"Sure, they came to get me and I decided to just sit here." Lizzie made a dramatic show as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it." James mumbled as he sat down on his own trunk, still wondering why she was still mad at him. "I bet they got called away somewhere. Any ideas of how we can get home?"

"Unless you have learned to apparate, make a portkey or have muggle money on you, I think we are stuck here."

James shook his head in the negative. "Now what?"

Lizzie didn't even bother to look at him. "Shut your big mouth, be patient and wait."

So, they both fell into silence as the seconds turned into minutes. Finally, Matthew Wellington was seen striding towards them. "Sorry I'm late, but I recently received the message to come pick you two up."

Lizzie got up and greeted her older brother with a big hug. "It's okay."

Matthew nodded as he glanced around her toward James and their trunks. "Is this all you have?"

The two nodded as they got their stuff together.

"Good." Matthew started to lead them toward the barrier that would take them into the muggle world. "I have a cab waiting to take us to Diagon Alley."

They quickly got to the street level of King's Cross and loaded their belongings into the cab. As the cab drove through the busy London streets, Matthew explained that their parents were working and sent him to get them. "You two are supposed to floo directly home."

Lizzie looked toward her brother in surprise. "You aren't coming with me?"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm afraid I have to go back to duty. Someone was covering for me long enough to get you two picked up." He smiled slightly at seeing the disappointment on her face. "Though Julie and I will be over for your welcome home dinner."

Lizzie nodded as the cab stopped shortly before The Leaky Caldron. Once again they found themselves dragging their trunks in and over to the fireplace. Matthew quickly bid them goodbye and vanished with a quick pop.

Lizzie stared at the spot where her brother had been standing. Now she was going to go home and be alone. What fun. Sighing, she tugged her trunk into the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of powder, she turned and found James waiting for his turn. "See you Potter."

With that she threw down the powder, calling out her address and in a swirl of smoke and flame, Lizzie finally made it home.

After picking herself up off the living room floor, Lizzie gazed around at her home, seeing it decorated for the holiday season. It was so quiet. Usually the family would spend time together when they returned from school, but the war seemed to be changing everything. Sighing, she left her trunk sitting in the living room and dragged herself upstairs to her bedroom.

She took a long hot shower and then dressed into some clean clothes. As she stepped back into her room, she immediately noticed that one of the house elves had already unpacked her trunk, at least taking her clothes to have them cleaned. Her books, along with some other possessions, on the other hand, had remained stacked neatly inside. Extremely grateful that she didn't have to do that particular chore, and feeling better after her shower, she heading down to the kitchen.

She was about to put a pot of tea on when Sanka, one of the house elves, appeared in front of her. "Welcome home miss Lizzie."

"Thank you Sanka." Lizzie smiled back at her, glad that someone welcomed her back home. "It's good to be home."

Sanka only nodded as she bustled about the kitchen. "Like some tea and perhaps a few biscuits?"

Lizzie nodded, poking her head into the cabinets, suddenly hungry. "That would be wonderful. I didn't eat much on the train ride."

"Then Sanka will fill you up." The house elf said as she clucked around Lizzie, almost like a mother hen. "Miss needs her rest after long school days. Sanka will get your food."

Lizzie obeyed her, picking up a book lying on a chair in the living room and headed outside to their enclosed porch. She settled comfortably onto the swing and opened the book, which she supposed was the latest romance novel that her mother sometimes indulged in. However when she opened up to the first chapter, she instantly realized that it was in French! Frowning, she absently tossed it across the floor. Go figure that her mother would still read French books, even after living in England for over twenty years.

"Here is your tea miss Lizzie." Sanka set the tray down besides her. "Does the miss require anything else?"

Lizzie immediately pointed toward the book that lay on the ground. "Can you please find something of mum's that's not in French?"

"Of course miss." Sanka quickly picked up the book and disappeared back into the house.

* * *

"Is Matthew and Julie still coming over?" At the sound of voices, Lizzie stirred slightly from where she had fallen asleep reading. "It's getting quite late and I'm sure Lizzie's most likely already in bed."

"I doubt it as he was going to take her home." Lizzie sat up, in the dark, rubbing her eyes as she realized her parents had finally come home. "He'll probably come over sometime tomorrow."

Lizzie heard her mother sigh as she slowly rose and headed back into the house.

"Why don't you clean up and head to bed?" She heard her Father say as she rounded the corner to go into her Father's den where her parents were talking. "It's been a very long day and we both could use the rest."

Lizzie entered the room just as her parents were about to leave. "Oh sweetheart. What are you still doing awake?" Her mother, despite being a little grim and dirty, immediately gave her a warm hug.

"I was on the porch reading and I fell asleep." She told them as she got a hug from her father. "I just now woke up."

Jacquelyn reached over, patting her daughter's cheek. "Why don't you go on upstairs? You'll sleep much better in your own bed. We'll catch up in the morning. I hope you didn't mind being alone too much."

Lizzie shook her head, having seen how tired they both looked. "It's alright Mum, I understand. But what happened?"

The two exchanged looks before Edward started escorting them upstairs. "A few stores in downtown London were attacked today. It was quite a mess."

Lizzie wanted to ask more questions but her parents kissed her goodnight and she soon headed off to her own room. She quickly dressed for bed and climbed in, immediately snuggling into her warm covers, all the while still wondering what havoc Voldermort had reeked this time. Suddenly the last several weeks with her ignoring the boys because of a stupid prank, felt petty, that her few nightmares from it seemed extremely small in comparison to the lives that had probably been lost that day. She had wanted to think about it more, but the day's events were taking a toll and Lizzie soon succumbed to sleep.


	12. The Inheritance

**The Women Loved by Two Men: The Covered Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters, but Lizzie and a few other minor characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. We are of course not receiving any profit of this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hey everyone, we hope everyone is having a good summer. It's been so hot, being the longest heat drought in Texas history, however, we are going to Colorado next, so we are so looking forward to getting away from everything, cooler temps, seeing elk! It's going to be fun but we thought to post another chapter before we go. We've seen Deathly Hallows a couple times and really liked what they did with it except a couple parts and really inspired us to keep working on the next sequences of this story. We are still trying to write ahead of what we are posting, so hopefully that will keep working out! Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter as it deepens the plot a bit...enjoy and a big thank you to our readers for staying with the story. We'd love to hear what you think! Have a blessed weekend.

**Chapter Twelve: "The Inheritance"  
**

Lizzie awoke slowly, her mind coming alert in stages, where she finally opened her eyes to remember she was at home for the holiday break. Stretching slowly, she stayed under her covers, not wanting to leave the cozy warmth.

After a time, realizing her mother wasn't going to let her sleep the day away, Lizzie rather reluctantly rose from her bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she decided to forgo a shower and headed straight down the stairs and into the kitchen for a very late breakfast. She found muffins and a cup of tea sitting on the counter as the house elves left it out for her. Taking the plate, she slowly meandered into the living room where her mother sat, reading quietly.

"Good morning, honey." Jacquelyn looked up as she entered, smiling at her daughter, looking rested despite the long day and even later night.

Lizzie plopped down into a chair, curling into its warmth as she slowly sipped her tea. "Morning Mum."

"Did you sleep alright last night?" Her mother set her book down, indicating she wanted to talk. "I hope your Father and I coming home late didn't disturb you too much."

Lizzie shook her head as she sipped her tea. "Not at all. Are Dad and Matthew here?"

Jacquelyn immediately shook her head. "I'm afraid not dear. They both are on d...at work right now. They should be back later."

Lizzie was quite disappointed as she had spent very little time with either of them, but there was little she could do. So, taking another bite of her highly buttered muffin, she answered her mum's questions about her last semester at Hogwarts, purposefully leaving out the rather frightful date she had only two nights before.

* * *

"Oh come on, tell me." Lizzie pleaded with Matthew later that day, after dinner and Julie had left.

He only grinned down at her. "Why would I tell you?"

Lizzie pretend to pout, hoping to eventually get her way. "But I'm your only sister. I should know."

"What gives you the idea something is going on?" He shook his head, wondering why she could be so stubborn sometimes. "I think your imagination is running on overtime again."

Lizzie dramatically rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. Besides anyone who even bothers to look can tell you more than just like her. You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other at dinner this evening."

Matthew nearly cursed underneath his breath at her keen observations, but only said. "You're seeing things."

"No I'm not." Lizzie placed her hands on her hips, wanting to know, to the last detail about what was going on between her older brother and Julie. "Are you two finally getting serious? Or have you already asked her to marry you, but have yet to tell Mum and Dad?"

"Lizzie..." He started out, but soon realized his sister was not going to let this issue go, not any time soon at least. "We've talked about it, but we have decided to wait."

Lizzie stared up at her brother for long moments before quietly asking. "Because of the war?"

"Partially and since Julie's parents split up last year. It's been very hard on her, with everything going on, so we decided to slow things down."

Lizzie nodded, understanding a bit more now. "It's changing everything isn't it?"

Matthew looked out the window before turning back to her. "Yeah it is, but with Dumbledore at Hogwarts, you'll be quite safe."

"I don't want to be safe, I want to help fight."

Matthew gazed tenderly down at her, not wanting her to know anything about the war. "That's noble of you, but you're too young to be involved. You don't need to loose your innocence in a bloody battle."

Lizzie didn't even flinch at his words, only straightened her shoulders, her resolve growing stronger, especially after hearing three innocent children had been helplessly murdered during the last attack. "I'm not that young! Besides I'm already studying to become an Auror."

Matthew's jaw slacked open and he fought to find words. "An Auror...are you sure? Not that I doubt you could do it, but it's such a large undertaking, especially now."

Lizzie just looked at him. "Well, living in this house, I should know that." She shrugged lightly. "I just feel that it's something I need to do, to help the others that can't protect themselves."

Matthew considered her words for long moments before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Well, good luck then. I pity the Death Eater that decides to take you on."

Lizzie smiled in relief, glad to have his support. "Thank you. Your blessing means a lot to me."

Matthew shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Do Mum and Dad know?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Not yet. I'm not quite sure how they will react or even how to tell them." When he didn't answer her, she ventured on. "Any advice?"

Matthew allowed a cocky grin to spread across his handsome dark features. "I'd at least wait till after the dinner cocktails are served."

She reached up, slapping him playfully in the arm. "Thanks for the wonderful advice. I feel so ready to tell them now."

"Actually, after getting adjusting to it, I'm sure they will be quite proud." He told her, glancing up to the clock on the wall. "I'd better get back home. Brian will be wondering where I am since we have to be up at work early tomorrow."

Lizzie nodded, still not quite used to Matthew sharing a flat in London with his best mate instead of living at the Manor. "Be safe."

"I will." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Let me know how it goes."

"You can count on it, especially if it doesn't, and I need a place to stay."

Matthew chuckled before he popped from view.

Lizzie stood there for long moments before leaving the room, still in deep thought over the conversation.

* * *

"Lizzie, darling, are you alright?" Jacquelyn asked her daughter over dinner only a couple days later.

Lizzie barely looked up from her half eaten plate. "I'm fine. Just not that hungry."

Edward slowly sat down his wine goblet, deep in thought, gazing at his daughter, knowing something was on her mind. "Did something happen at school or today for that matter?"

Lizzie shook her head. "I'm fine Daddy."

The parents exchanged glances as Lizzie continued to push her food around. Long moments passed as the house elves cleaned the dishes off the table before serving dessert. Finally Lizzie sighed, making a decision.

"Well, actually there is something I need to tell you. I've decided what I want to do after Hogwarts." Lizzie looked from one parent to the other as they were not overly surprised as this was her owl year. "I'm going to be an Auror."

There she said it and she didn't have to wait long to hear a reaction.

"Absolutely not, not until the war is over. It's entirely too dangerous." Her mother frowned, her French accent coming out strong. She would have gone on, but Edward placed a hand on her arm.

"Actually I think we should hear her out."

Lizzie's mouth practically dropped open in shock. She had always been Daddy's little girl and expected him to say it was too dangerous, saying she needed to be protected. She was preparing herself to reason with him as she nearly expected her mother to at least show some support as she was the one that left France, nearly on a whim, and decided to stay in England only mere days after meeting her future husband.

"Alright then, Elizabeth, tells us about this." Her mother, speaking half of it in French, crossed her arms across her chest, watching her daughter shrewdly.

Lizzie took a deep breath, and explained her reasons to them, luckily without being interrupted. By the time she was finished, her mother seemed to have cooled down a bit.

"Lizzie, your motives are pure as your heart, but you are so young and shouldn't be exposed to the war."

"Matthew said the same thing when I told him." Lizzie murmured underneath her breath, but they still heard it.

"What else did he say?"

Lizzie couldn't help, but smile a little at that. "Well, after he got over the shock and trying to talk me out of it, he finally gave in and took pity on the Death Eater that would take me on."

Edward caught her gaze and firmly held it. Lizzie stared right back, not flinching, absolutely determined to convince her parents that being an Auror was what she was supposed to do. Finally he leaned back in his chair, sipping the goblet again, but not breaking his daughter's gaze. "You are determined then?"

"Yes, sir. I will become an Auror." Lizzie's eyes flashed with the truth of it.

Edward finally broke the gaze to turn to his wife. They gazed at each other silently for a long moment before Jacquelyn sighed, giving in.

Lizzie couldn't help but smile at the victory.

* * *

Lizzie slowly descended down the stairs, her left hand resting lightly on the banister. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the highly decorated rooms that her parents were using for the Christmas party they were hosting. She could feel every eye on her. After all this was the formal Auror party and she was finally old enough to attend. As her parents had been constantly coaching her on how to behave and act, she played the part of hostess well. Even though she was growing sick of hearing how they couldn't believe that Lizzie was old enough to attend the formal parties, remembering her as the little girl in pig tails being chased by her older brother or the Potter boy.

"So I hear you are going to be joining my ranks soon." Nearly jumping in the air, Lizzie turned to find her parents' boss, Alastor Moody, nearly standing directly behind her.

"Yes sir, after Hogwarts that is." Her parents must have told him about her decision once they had adjusted.

The top Auror gazed at her shrewdly for long moments before speaking again. "You're in your owl year?"

"Yes sir." He continued to watch her and she could swear she was already in an interview.

"Study hard and we'll see." He turned to go. "Have a Happy Christmas Miss Elizabeth."

"You too sir." She shook her head at how he addressed her as Elizabeth. She had known him for as long as she could remember. And never, not even once, had he called her Lizzie, always insisting and teasing her that she looked more like an Elizabeth.

With a smile, Moody took a swig of his flask before leaving the room.

It was a bit later in the evening, she turned and saw James Potter sipping on a drink. "Good evening Mr. Potter. Can I get you anything?"

James just stared at her for long moments, almost not recognizing her in a complete formal. "Well, a ticket away from here might be nice. I'm quite bored."

"At least you can go home." Lizzie leaned back against the wall, a bit tired and bored herself. "I live here."

"Can't we go or do something?" He leaned down closer to her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Lizzie was about to protest, but as she peaked around to watch the party for a moment or two. She already made her grand appearance. No one would notice her missing now. "I guess, just for a little while."

James looked quite relieved before a slow grin spread across his face. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for very long."

Lizzie fought the urge to roll her eyes as she grabbed his arm. "Life is too short to hold grudges. I'll just get even."

James laughed as the two headed into another part of the house.

* * *

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed with agonized slowness. With her parents and brother working long hours, Lizzie spent the majority of her time alone. She did enjoy not having to study at such a frenzy pace, but she missed her friends and all the fun times they had at Hogwarts. They all owled quite frequently even though there wasn't very much to tell to each other, so their letters were more of a mode of keeping sanity. The one friend she had not written back was Sirius Black. He'd obviously heard she was at least talking to James again and expected the same. By this time she had certainly gotten over the stair prank, but after her bad date, she still wondered the wisdom of being close friends with a playboy. But as she read his letter again, where he expressed his concern over what happened, what could have happened and saying he would protect her if necessary, tugged at her resolve. Maybe he wasn't all that bad...

"Excuse me Miss Lizzie,..." Sanka stood at the door to her room. "Mistress Jacquelyn was wondering if you are packed yet."

Oh yes, the boring crotchety old man she was forced to spend five days with. Of course her parents and Matthew would Apparate to work for nearly three days while she stayed there, completely alone...well besides some ancient relatives. What fun! "Yes, Sanka, you can tell Mum I'm ready to go when they are."

"Yes, Miss Lizzie..." Sanka bowed before popping from the room.

Sighing Lizzie folded the letters she had just received and stuffed them into one of her bags, knowing she would need them. Grabbing the closet bag, she trudged downstairs, absolutely dreading the next five days.

When they arrived Lizzie quickly dusted herself off and stood quietly behind their parents as they greeted her Great Uncle Alden Kirkland, wondering why they still visited him when he wasn't a blood relation, only marrying a Wellington. Then, when he finally got to her, she forced a smile on her face and greeted him.

"You've grown into lovely young lady."

"Thank you Uncle Alden." Lizzie bowed slightly, wishing she could vanish upstairs and disappear into the wood work, but he insisted on sharing tea in the den as Aunt Flora would be joining them soon.

Finally, several hours later, she was dismissed, sent upstairs with an old house elf. Along the way, Lizzie couldn't help but notice all the strange, old things he had locked in displays all throughout the house. Her uncle and his wife, Burdette, had certainly collected a large amount over the years.

As they neared the quest quarters, a piece of jewelry caught her eye. She gazed through the glass at an old locket that certainly looked like it had seen better days. She leaned closer, intrigued, trying to read the letters...

"There will be no touching of Master Kirkland's artifacts." A sharp voice from the house elf spoke behind her. "The Master does not wish anyone to touch them."

"Yes of course." Lizzie turned back down the hallway, trying not to laugh. How could she touch them when they were not only locked with a key, but with magic as well?

"Here we are." The house elf ushered Lizzie into a room. "You are expected at dinner at seven."

"Thank you." Lizzie placed her handbag down onto the large poster bed, sighing. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next few days dragged on. She spent most of them in her room, reading and writing her friend's letters or taking strolls through the gardens surrounding the Manor. Luckily Matthew popped in and out during the day, depending on his work schedule and they all stayed continuously once they were off from work. She did spend some time with Aunt Flora and Uncle Alden as they recalled days when they were younger and her grandparents were still alive. Lizzie had to admit, as they had died when she was quite young and didn't remember them all that well, appreciated hearing more about them.

Of course the big news came the last night they were there, at dinner, when Uncle Alden made an announcement regarding his will. He was getting up in years and his health was starting to decline, so he had decided to leave everything to Edward.

"Now, Edward." Alden help up his hands to stop any protest her parents tried to make. "I know you have your Father's share of what their parents divided between him, Birdie, and Flora. But I believe you should be the rightful heir as we had no children and none of my siblings' children really cared about me, except for getting the money. But you and Jacquelyn have looked out for me, even after my Birdie died. I haven't always liked it as I've been quite independent, and our views don't always concede together, but the fact you care, means something. I'm leaving it to you whether you want it or not."

Edward and Jacquelyn gazed at each other, then turned back to Alden. "Thank you for your rather generous gift."

Alden took a sip of his drink. "Your quite welcome my dear boy."

Lizzie and Matthew looked at each other, wondering what their parents were going to do with all these artifacts once Uncle Alden did die.

* * *

No one was more relieved than Lizzie when the holiday ended. After making her goodbyes, she quickly stepped into the fireplace and was soon standing in her own living room. She dusted herself off before walking around the house, feeling so glad to be home again. The time hadn't been that bad, just a little boring. But now that the stay at her Uncle's was over, she knew the holiday break would soon be just a memory. For several days later she was back on the Hogwarts Express, never more glad to see her friends again, even if the first one she saw was Sirius Black.


End file.
